Sin ti no soy nadie, Vuelve
by Akiya106
Summary: 20 años y el amor entre ellos no muere y pareciera que aun se desean y aman como nunca y ahora con las dificultades que tendrán que pasar es cuando mas se necesitaran
1. Capítulo 1- Finalmente se acabo

Capítulo 1 – Me gustas… Por fin se acabo

-Me voy a divorciar – el moreno estaba fumando en una de las terrazas del ministerio junto a Ron mientras este lo miraba aun sin creer la información que el moreno le estaba dando

-Harry… pero…

-No hay vuelta atrás en esto Ron…- Harry miro al pelirrojo mostrando claras señas de enojo, decepción y algo de tristeza

-¿Qué paso Harry? – pregunto Ron mientras tomaba el cigarrillo del moreno de sus manos

-… encontré a Ginny... – Harry lo miro, le costaba decirlo, sobre todo el recordar y transmitir lo que había visto – encontré a Ginny con Zacharias Smith, en la mansión, en mi propia cama – Ron pudo ver en sus ojos asco, enojo – por eso me divorcio

-Pero Harry…

-Así son las cosas…- corto el moreno - solo estoy haciendo la hora, los juzgados de familia muggles estarán esperando en la tarde – dijo el moreno volviendo a su cigarro y su vista al frente

-… ¿Qué te dijo ella?

-…- Harry lo miro y levanto sus hombros – nada solo me miro, lloro, excusándose de que yo tenía la culpa, ya que yo no pasaba en la casa, o que simplemente nunca la ame

-Harry tu nunca amaste a mi hermana – increpo el pelirrojo molesto – ¿que querías?

-… - Harry lo miro sin creer en las palabras de su amigo – pero la elegí a ella Ron… y lo perdí todo por ella… - el moreno dijo esto último sin quitar sus ojos de los celeste de Ron a la vez que marcaba claro las últimas palabras

-…Harry

-¡No me sigas llamando! Y meno me eches la culpa – Grito el moreno – me siento la persona más tonta del mundo, menos mal que no me enlace con ella, y que es un simple matrimonio muggle y no uno mágico – dijo el moreno antes de desaparecerse de ahí

Un chico rubio corría por los pasillos del castillo, tratando de alcanzar al castaño que caminaba delante de él

-¡Damián! – Scorpius era igual a su padre rubio, de un rubio platinado y de unos ojos plata con algunos tintes celestes - ¡espera!

-… ¿Scorpius? – Damián, un chico castaño tal como su padre, pero con unos ojos tan celestes como su otro padre - ¿Qué quieres, porque gritas?

-Porque te vengo persiguiendo desde que entraste al castillo – dijo molesto el rubio – ¿cómo es que Tío Ron y Tío Blaise aun no te arreglan lo sordo? – pregunto divertido

-Vivo en una mansión, y mis padres no me gritan no son tan extremistas como tu primito y ahora dime ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Dónde está Al? – pregunto Scorpius

-¿Ya te enteraste? – Preguntó extrañado – llegan rápido las noticias, pensé que mi padre solo lo se lo había explicado a la familia – dijo extrañado el castaño

-Todo el mundo se enteró Damián – espeto el ojiplata pasándole El Profeta – tu querida Tía dio una bonita conferencia de su divorcio

-Damián tomo el periódico y lo leyó rápido – esa ¿Cómo pudo?… debe estar en la biblioteca… no quiso hablar con ninguno de nosotros, hoy Tío Harry le mando una carta

-¡Gracias!- dijo el rubio antes de salir corriendo hacia la biblioteca

Albus Potter es un chico al cual muchos tomaban como la copia fiel en apariencia a su a padre, igual que su hermana Lily que era igual a su Madre. Este estaba en la parte más escondida de la biblioteca del colegio leyendo y releyendo la carta de su padre y la copia de El Profeta que encontró en una de las mesas, aun le costaba creer lo que ahí leía sobretodo el porqué de la decisión de sus padres y por qué no le dijeron nada.

-¿Por qué?... – Albus tenía entre sus manos El Profeta sin percatarse de la mirada preocupada a solo unos metros de él – Papá...

-¿Al?… - Scorpius se acercó al otro chico asiendo que este se bajara de donde estaba y lo mirara, con esa mirada triste que en ese momento traía y para sorpresa del rubio, enojada

-¿Qué haces aquí?... - pregunto el moreno mirando de frente al otro chico

-Te vine a ver…

-¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Damián… él me dijo dónde estabas – el rubio se acercó al otro chico y se pudo frente a él

Albus solo lo miro, esperando sus palabras

-¡Damián es un idiota!... le dije que no quería ver a nadie, porque tiene que mandarte a ti – grito molesto el moreno – vete Scorpius no quiero ver a nadie, menos a ti… vete con tu novia

-… - Scorpius lo miro aun sin entender mucho las palabras del chico, y algo descolocado por estas – ¿novia?... ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Smith… te vi besándola hoy en las Mazmorras… por eso vete, no quiero que estés aquí… ¡quiero que me dejen solo! – grito el chico molesto y sonrojado

-Scorpius sorprendido por los celos de su amigo solo se acercó más a él y tomo una de sus manos acción que sorprendió al moreno – ¿Qué haces Scorpius?

-¿Estás bien?... – pregunto el rubio mirando a los ojos verdes de su amigo

-Albus lo miro y negó, moviendo su cabeza mientras pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos – No, no entiendo lo que pasa, mi padre me mandó una carta esta mañana explicándome que hoy vendría a conversar con nosotros de algo importante, pero jamás me imagine que sería de un divorcio… nunca se me paso por la cabeza una cosa así… y luego…

-Luego… - secundo el rubio, mientras secaba una lagrima de Albus con uno de sus pulgares

-Luego te veo besándote con Lucia Smith… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste Scorpius? – pregunto el moreno mirando las perlas del rubio.

-Albus yo…

-Soy tu amigo… si te gustaba ella porque no me lo dijiste… no es fea la chica – cada palabra dolía, y dolía mucho, sobre todo el saber que lo estaba perdiendo por esa chica, tan desagradable

-Al… escúchame… mírame… - el rubio tomo al rubio de las mejillas para que este lo mirara y no quitara la vista de sus ojos - primero que todo, se fuerte… si ellos tomaron la decisión de divorciarse es por algo, no que creo que tu padre y tu madre lo hayan hecho porque si, debe haber una buena explicación para todo, sabes que El Profeta exagera todo y si tu madre fue a ese periódico para hablar, fue una mala decisión pero, ya está hecho Al, ahora lo único que tienes que hacer es ser fuerte, por ti y por Lily ahora que no está James… y lo segundo… Lucia no es mi novia y no lo será nunca – afirmo el rubio mientras que con sus pulgares acariciaba las mejillas del otro chico

-Scorpius pero…

-Fue ella la que se tiró encima de mí y me beso en las Mazmorras, sabes perfectamente lo desagradable que es, aparte a mí me gusta otra persona – dijo Scorpius sin quitar la vista de las esmeraldas del otro

-Scorpius… yo – Albus miraba las ojos plateados del chico frente a él, Scorpius era la copia de su padre, Draco Malfoy pero sin toda esa arrogancia, que el rubio mayor tenía hasta el día de hoy

-Al… yo… - Scorpius estaba frente al moreno, acariciaba sus mejillas, mirando sus ojos mientras el otro se acercaba lentamente a Scorpius.

-¡Chicos! – Un chico castaño salió de entre unos pasillos interrumpiendo a ambos chicos, los cuales se separaron sobresaltados,

-¡Damián!... – grito Albus al ver a su primo con una sonrisa y una ceja levantada por lo que había interrumpido

-Lamento interrumpirlos – dijo el castaño mirando al rubio – pero, tío Harry está aquí Al… te está esperando en las mazmorras - Damián miro al moreno el cual solo miro a su primo

-… Está bien, voy para haya - se alejó de Scorpius y tomando sus cosas dio la vuelta para alejarse de los chicos

-… ¡Al! – Llamo el rubio antes de que este se fuera – Se fuerte… - Scorp que tenía una de las manos del moreno la apretó suave y le sonrió a lo que este solo le devolvió la sonrisa y salió de la biblioteca

-Scorpius se sentó en una de las sillas y escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras el otro lo miraba – Porque no le dijiste en ese minuto…

-… - Scorpius lo miro y bruño para luego volver su cabeza a sus brazos – no es fácil Damián

-Solo tienes que decirle lo que sientes… lleva gustándote, sintiéndote así… y sabes perfectamente que el siente igual - el castaño lo miro con un ceja levantada – no sé qué es lo que te detiene

-Sabes perfectamente lo que paso entre nuestros padres, tío Blaise nos los dijo, sea verdad o mentira… no quiero hacerle daño a mi padre – Scorpius lo miro – es lo mismo que tú y Rose, no le dices nada solo por ser hija de quien es

-Eso es golpe bajo Scorp… si no le digo nada es porque esa mujer le hizo daño a mis padres sobre todo a uno de ellos – Damián lo miro severo, molesto, Rose hija de Hermione le gustaba pero por respeto a sus padres no le decía nada, sabia de la historia de amor entre ella y su padre Ron, pero también sabia de la historia dolorosa tras la ruptura de ambos y de cómo esta luego trato de separar a sus padres

-Pero Rose te gusta

-No es lo mismo… ustedes se gustan desde hace mucho… Tú no eres tu padre Scorp no cometas los mismo errores que el… - aconsejo el castaño antes de alejarse del rubio y salir del lugar

Harry Potter desde hace 20 años que no pisaba esa sala común, 20 años que sufría por cómo había salido de ahí, pero esta seguía igual, igual de verde, igual de fría pero con todos esos recuerdos que le llegaban a la cabeza con solo pisar Slytherin

-Draco… - el moreno susurro mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea

-Papa… - Lily Potter la pelirroja entraba junto a su hermano que venía a solo un paso de ella callado y con la cabeza gacha

-Hijos… - Harry se puso de pie y levanto los brazos hacia ellos, los cuales fueron bien recibidos, ya que sus hijos se tiraron a ellos y lo abrazaron

-Ambos chicos abrazaban a su padre escondiendo sus rostros en su pecho sintiendo pequeños espasmos del cuerpo de sus hijos - Niños… - Harry se separó de ambos y los hizo sentar frente a el - …

-Papá ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo que te divorciaste? – Pregunto la chica mirando seria a su padre mientras este se sentaba frente a ellos – ¡Papá!

-… Lily… - Harry miro a su hija, no sabía cómo explicar las cosas, no sabía ni siquiera como estas se habían enterado del divorcio, se suponía que él les iba explicar todo - ¿Cómo?

-Toma Papá – por primera vez Albus hablo. Se acercó a él y le entrego el periódico – Mamá hizo una entrevista y comento al periódico lo de su divorcio, hoy en la mañana nos enteramos, creo que todo el mundo mágico y Hogwarts ya lo saben – dijo algo fastidiado el chico

-… - Harry miro el periódico y luego a sus hijos los cuales lo miraban ansiosos - Su madre no tenía por qué haber hecho esto niños – dijo molesto el moreno

-Pero explícanos entonces ¿Qué paso? – Exigió la pelirroja - ¿Por qué se divorciaron?

-Cariño tú sabes que yo te amo, a ti igual Albus lo mismo que a James, su madre también los ama pero nuestra relación se acabó solo les puedo decir eso chicos, lo que haya pasado, quedara entre los dos, es un problema de adultos – dijo el moreno

-Pero…

-Ustedes se quedaran conmigo porque la mansión es mucho más grande y están acostumbrados a vivir ahí… no piensen que su madre no los quiere, solo que nuestro matrimonio se acabó… lo lamento hijos – dijo el moreno con una sonrisa triste

-Ya no la amas ¿papá? – pregunto la pelirroja

-La quiero mucho hija, sino no los hubiera tenido a ninguno de ustedes tres… por esa misma razón la dejo para que haga lo quiera… con quien quiera – sonrió el ojiverde a su hija

-Te amo papá – la chica se levantó y se tiró a los brazos de su padre que la recibió mientras la chica lloraba – te amo mucho

-Yo también te amo mucho cariño - dijo el moreno aferrándose a su hija. Luego de esto la chica se despidió de su padre y se fue a su sala común. Gryffindor

Harry y Albus se quedaron solos en Slytherin ambos se parecían mucho en varios aspectos sobre todo en los ojos y en esa maraña de cabello negro.

-¿Albus?... – Harry miro a su hijo el cual estaba frente a su padre sin decir nada – Albus… dime algo, no has dicho nada en todo este rato

-Solo quiero que me confirmes una cosa papá – dijo el moreno enfrentando las esmeraldas gemelas de su padre – el señor Malfoy, ¿te divorciaste de mi madre por él?

-… - Harry quedo en Shock. Como Albus sabia eso como le preguntaba eso en ese minuto y en ese lugar – Albus… ¿Por… Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Tío Blaise nos contó a mí y a Scorpius algunas cosas el verano pasado… sobre ti y el señor Malfoy – decía le moreno aun sin mirar a su padre

-¿Qué cosas Albus?

-He…

Flash Back

-Padrino ya cuenta… ¿Qué sabes de mi padre? – Scorpius estaba sentado junto a Albus y junto a Blaise en el jardín mientras este le contaba algunas anécdotas de su padre

-Si tío cuenta… yo conozco poco a su Padre me gustaría saber – dijo el moreno mirándolo

-Blaise los miro y sonrió – saben ahí algo que es totalmente secreto y que si sus padres se enteran que les conté me van a matar

-Dinos ¿Qué es? – preguntaron ambos chicos con sendas sonrisas

-Blaise los miro, sabía que ambos chicos se atraían y le causaba mucha gracias saber eso, ya que ahí se daba cuanta que aparte de parecerse a sus padres tenían gustos parecidos y por eso porque no quería que su ahijado y su pequeño sobrino pasaran por lo mismo que su hermano, les diría – ustedes saben que sus padres tuvieron parejas masculinas antes de estar con sus madres ¿verdad?

-Sí, padre me lo dijo pero cada vez que le pregunto cambia de tema y se pone de muy mal humor – dijo el rubio

-Mi papá es mejor no preguntarle ya que se pone triste, a veces pienso que aun ama a esa persona, tú… ¿lo conociste tío? –pregunto Albus

-Vamos padrino, ¿Quién fue? – Scorpius lo miraba ilusionado y ansioso por saber

-… Harry Potter… - Blaise se puso de pie y miro a los chicos que se quedaron sin habla mirándose entre ellos. Tristes

-Pero mis abuelos ¿lo sabían?

-Por supuesto – Blaise los miro con una cara extraña a lo que los chicos se miraron y luego miraron al adulto – estuvieron 3 años juntos, tu padre, Scorpius tomo la marca al igual que nosotros porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer pero eso no evito que en sexto ambos se enamoraran y comenzaran una relación. Sufrieron durante la guerra, pero les sirvió para fortalecer su relación que nació justo cuando tu padre y Draco más lo necesitaron. Lucius y Narcissa lo sabían, no les gusto al principio pero como vieron que esto hacia feliz a Draco lo aceptaron y apoyaron a tu padre y ayudaron a Harry. Se hicieron espías de la Orden por eso lograron sobrevivir.

-¿Nuestros padres?… - Albus solo escuchaba y miraba a Scorpius.

-Se amaban… ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué se separaron? Eso no lo sé – dijo el castaño alejándose de ambos chicos - eso solo ello lo saben

Fin Flash Back

-Harry no tenía palabras para la historia que le había contado a Albus… aún no se creía que Blaise anduviera contando esas cosas, menos a el que al parecer sentía cosas por el rubio – Albus yo…

-¿Es por él Padre?- pregunto el chico mirando a su padre que aún no tenía palabras para explicar las razones de su divorcio y le costaba aún más el pasado que había tenido con el rubio – ¿Es por el padre de Scorpius?

-… - Harry miro a su hijo, y pudo ver en sus esmeraldas la tristeza que en ellas había, la incertidumbre y la pila de sentimientos que en su hijo tenía – Al… lo que tu tío Blaise les conto es cierto, pero en ningún caso tiene que ver con las razones por las que me divorcie de tu madre, lo que paso con ella es un error que ella cometió y diversas situaciones pero ninguna, lleva el nombre de Draco Malfoy, no pienses que es por él, hijo - Harry se acercó a su hijo que aún estaba sentado y se arrodillo frente a el – Albus, yo sé lo que tu sientes por el hijo de Draco – cuando dijo esto Albus se sobresaltó y lo miro alarmado

-Padre yo no…

-No te condeno Albus, no lo haría jamás – lo interrumpió el moreno - solo quiero que no cometas los mismos errores que yo. Que perdí a la persona que amaba por una estupidez. Hijo lucha por lo que quieres, si es que de verdad te importa – dicho esto Harry se puso de pie le beso la frente a su hijo y salió de la sala común.

Luego de que se fuera su padre Albus pensó mucho en las palabras de su padre, era verdad entonces que él amaba al señor Malfoy, pero ¿sería buena idea para la estabilidad de su familia y de su padre, decirle al rubio como se sentía?, todo esto pensaba el moreno mientras caminaba hacia su clase de pociones, cuando lo vio a él, con esa misma chica, y ella igual de empalagosa que la última vez, de verdad que odiaba a Lucia Smith

-Con permiso profesor – dijo el moreno entrando a la sala, esta vez era la de pociones, con el profesor Slughorn, su jefe de casa

-Pase señor Potter y tome asiento – dijo este mientras continuaba con la explicación de la poción que estaban haciendo

-Hola Damián… - saludo el ojiverde

-Hola… - respondió este sin mirarlo, Damián había heredado la facilidad para las pociones de su padre, Blaise, y le gustaba mucho este arte, no así a Ron que siempre fue su karma y su gran dolor de cabeza. Miro a Albus y se dio cuenta que miraba para varias partes del salón, como si estuviera buscando algo y como no lo encontró, escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos – si buscas a Scorpius está en el campo de Quidditch – el ojiazul dijo esto sin despegar los ojos del pizarrón, como si estuviera hablando de la misma clase

-¡No lo busco a él! – dijo el moreno mirando a su primo, y levantando su cabeza de sus brazos

-¿Y a quien buscas entonces? – pregunto calmado el castaño, Damián era un chico calmado no como su padre Ron pero si como Blaise, un Slytherin puro que analizaba todo y miraba todo fríamente pero que poseía la valentía de su padre león, sobretodo cuando se trataba de su familia. Se levantó de su puesto y comenzó con la poción del día al volver vio a Albus mirándolo serio y algo aturdido - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?

-Hable con mi padre del divorcio eso me aturdió un poco – dijo el moreno mirando a su primo

-¿Solo eso?

-No, mi padre me confirmo la relación que mantuvo con el señor Malfoy

-… - Damián miro a su primo sin decir nada, se fue a sentar a su lado, puso una mano en su hombro y miro sus ojos, tan verdes como los de su tío Harry - ¿Y qué pasa con eso Albus, cambia en algo lo que sientes? – pregunto el castaño mirando al chico que no despegaba la mirada de los azules de su primo

-Son nuestros padres Damián

-Tú lo has dicho, son sus padres no ustedes, no seas tonto… vida hay una sola primo, vívela… - Damián, apretó suavemente su hombro antes de volver a su poción y de que Albus saliera corriendo del salón. Damián solo escucho un grito de parte del profesor del llamando a Albus mientras él sonreía

-¡Como puede ser tan idiota, para ser mujer es una tonta! – Scorpius estaba en el campo de Quidditch, limpiando su escoba, tan preocupado estaba en su tarea que no noto la compañía que tenía – como una mujer puede ser tan ¡TONTA!

-No todas las mujeres son tontas, Mi mama no lo es, Rose tampoco, y tu mama no creo que lo sea, la única que es una tonta es ella – Albus apareció por el campo en su escoba, bajando de esta cerca de Scorpius y asustándolo por aparecer de repente

-¡Al!... – Scorpius se levantó de donde estaba y miro al chico. En cuanto este descendió se fue acercando de apoco a él – que… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-No lo sé… - susurro para si Albus

-¿Qué?...

-¡Nada!...es que no llegaste a clases y como te vi con esa chica pensé que habías tenido problemas, Damián me dijo que estabas aquí – Albus miro a Scorpius a los ojos esos ojos plata que al chico le encantaba mirar – y no quería estar en pociones

-Al… ¿Cómo estás?...te fui a buscar luego de salir de la biblioteca pero ya no estabas en la sala común – Scorpius estaba muy cerca de Al y había tomado su mano mientras la acariciaba

-Estoy bien, mi padre nos explicó el porqué, y también que fue mi madre lo de El Profeta y que viviremos en la mansión por ser esta más grande y por estar acostumbrados a ella – Al quito su mano de entre las manos de Scorpius acción que sorprendió al rubio

-¿Al?…

-Te vi con Smith en las escaleras... no te entiendo Scorpius – Al no quitaba los ojos de los del otro mientras que Scorpius no tenía palabras para excusarse

-Al yo, no es lo que piensas, esa chica es una tonta trato de explicarle pero…

-¿De qué hablas?... – Albus miro al rubio frente a él mientras el otro estiraba una mano para acariciar su mejilla – Yo siento que lo de nuestros padres es cierto, y me asusta porque… me gustas mucho… - dijo el rubio mirando al ojiverde

-… Scorp… - Albus no tenía palabras para lo que el rubio había dicho recién, que diría el chico frente a él cuando se enterara que era todo cierto. Se dejó acariciar incluso apoyo su mejilla en esa mano cálida y cerro sus ojos acción que hizo que el otro se cercara más a él – Nuestros padres sí estuvieron juntos – dijo el moreno abriendo sus ojos y fijándose en los platas frente a él

-¿Qué?...

-por eso estoy aquí… Damián me dijo algo muy cierto… no somos nuestros padres, y tenemos que vivir la vida que tenemos…- Albus lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió - a mí también me gustas, y mucho…

- Pero y…

-Si te preocupan ellos, a mí también, pero eso no cambia lo que siento por ti y lo que he sentido por ti todo este tiempo - dijo el moreno mientras tomaba sus manos y se acercaba a él.

Scorpius se acercó al moreno algo conmovido por sus palabras, mientras el otro aun no dejaba de mirarlo, y lo beso, fue un beso suave, un beso ansiado por ambos chicos, ambos con ansias de sentirse de sentir la esencia de todo su ser, un juego entre ellos que si fuera interrumpido matarían a ese pobre mago

-Los míos tampoco – dijo el rubio, para volver a besar sus labios y envolverlo en sus brazos.


	2. Capítulo 2- Humillación… El comienzo

Capítulo 2 – Humillación… El comienzo

"_Guárdame en tu corazón y que no se te olvide, _

_que he muerto al perderte. _

_Porque tú eras mi vida."_

Lo primero que hizo Harry apenas salió de Hogwarts fue ir al ministerio, él como jefe de aurores tenía que pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en el cuartel de aurores supervisando a estos, tanto a su grupo como al mundo mágico inglés, no solo porque tenía que ver la seguridad de este sino por los últimos problemas que se estaban dando.

Cuando llego el primero que se le acerco fue Ron el cual pertenecía a su grupo junto con varios aurores más que al parecer andaban a esa hora almorzando.

-Me puedes explicar que…

-No me pidas explicaciones de algo que yo no hice… - Harry interrumpió molesto al reto de su amigo, parándose frente con una expresión muy seria – ¿Puedes contactarte con tu hermana?

-Si… pero

-Llámala y dile que quiero hablar con ella y dile a tu marido que lo quiero en mi oficina… a la hora que sea… - dijo el moreno antes de dar media vuelta y salir de ahí más que furioso

-¿Qué hiciste ahora Blaise?… - el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y salió a hacer su mandado antes de que Harry comenzara a despotricar contra todo el mundo

El moreno apenas entro a su despacho comenzó a maldecir contra todo y todos. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a ella publicar en ese periódico sobre su divorcio?, ¡humillarlo de esa forma!, ¿con que derecho?... ¡ahora sí que la mataría!.

-Eres una zorra… - dijo el moreno mientras se sentaba tras su escritorio

-Cuida lo que dices, esta zorra es la madre de tus hijos – dijo una voz entrando al despacho

-El moreno elevó la mirada hacia la puerta y la vio, la vio ahí coqueta, pelirroja, tal como había salido en las fotos del profeta excepto por esa sonrisa maliciosa que le estaba dedicando – Son lo único bueno que puedo sacar de los dieciocho años de matrimonio contigo. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer una cosa así? ¿Sabes acaso la vergüenza que pasaron los niños en la escuela? – preguntó Harry levantándose

-¿Por qué?, solo nos divorciamos… y eso fue solo una publicación ¿Dije algo que no debía? – pregunto la mujer

-Sabes perfectamente que no me gusta ventilar mi vida privada… ¡y mentiste Ginny! ¿Por qué, a adonde…? ... Draco… - el moreno interrumpió su pregunta y cuando pronuncio el nombre del rubio vio en la mujer una pequeña sonrisa – por eso lo hiciste… - afirmo mirándola

-… que quieres que te diga… ¿Qué humillación más grande podría tener sino?... ¿o no te acuerdas de ese día?

-… claro que lo recuerdo, el día que lo perdí todo por tu culpa, solo agradezco de ese día, a mi primer hijo pero no en la forma en que lo hiciste…

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Crees que no se de las drogas que usaste ese día?... Si no te quito a mis hijos es porque le tengo cariño a tu familia… porque si no… - Harry miro a la pelirroja con autentico odio, amaba a sus hijos, le hubiese gustado tenerlo de otra forma sintiendo amor por ella pero, los amaba, eran su sangre… eso no cambiaría nunca.

-Te recuerdo que tuvimos dos más… - dijo la chica mirándolo con malicia en los ojos, a lo que el moreno la miro de reojo molesto eran pocas las veces que él se sentía así, con esas ganas de golpear a alguien

-Amo a mis hijos Ginny y no me arrepiento de ninguno de ellos, pero… ¿A quién crees tú que miraba, acariciaba, sentía cada vez que cerraba los ojos cuando estábamos juntos?... – dijo el moreno mirándola con desprecio, del cual hasta el mismo se sorprendió… - No te humilles más y vete de aquí, ya me humillaste con esa publicación, ya lo humillaste a él y le hiciste daño a los niños en Hogwarts, si no quieres que lo haga yo publicando la verdad de nuestro divorcio andante de aquí… - dijo el ojiverde antes de volver a su asiento

-La pelirroja que lo miraba con los ojos aguados por las palabras del moreno abrió la puerta y se fue encontrándose con su hermano en el camino

-¡Ginny que pasa¡… - pregunto Ron al verla llorar

-Nada… dile a mama que hoy no iré a casa que me quedare con Zacharias… - dijo ella antes de ir al lugar de las chimeneas.

-Ron se quedó mirando a su hermana hasta que desapareció - quizá que fue lo que se dijeron esos dos en la oficina… - el pelirrojo se fue a la oficina del jefe de aurores y fue donde encontró a su amigo tras su escritorio, con la cabeza entre sus brazos - ¿Harry?... colega ¿estás bien? – pregunto él

-Sabes… - comenzó a hablar el moreno – no puedo creer que aún cada vez que cierro mis ojos, pueda sentir su aroma, su piel, ver sus ojos, sentir sus besos, ¿Por qué Ron? – Harry levanto su cabeza y ahí recién el otro pudo ver que le moreno botaba pequeñas lagrimas - ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo?

-… porque no lo olvidas Harry, porque aún lo amas – respondió Ron acercándose a él para abrazarlo – amigo, nada está perdido, es mi hermana lo sé, pero se equivocó y yo sé mejor que nadie cuanto sufriste – dijo el ojiazul mirándolo – así que ahora ánimos, por tus hijos y por eso que sientes

-Ron…

-Vamos a almorzar amigo, tenemos reunión con el ministro como a las cinco, Blaise dijo que estaría aquí como a las cuatro

-… ¿Por qué tan tarde? El almuerzo termina a las dos – dijo el moreno perdido en por qué llegaría tan tarde al ministerio

-…He…Blaise no está aquí en el ministerio, Theo lo vino a buscar hace una horas – Ron miraba con cuidado a Harry, por la reacción que podía tener este

-¿Theo?... – Theo solo podía ir al ministerio y buscar a Blaise por una persona - ¿Qué paso?... - pregunto curiosos el moreno

-Están en la Mansión Malfoy, al parecer Draco se encerró en uno de los salones y Narcissa no lo ha podido sacar de ahí desde la mañana – informo el pelirrojo

-… Harry solo miro a su amigo procesando todo lo que este le dijo, angustiado por sus palabras – Draco

-¡Vamos Harry!... no te eches la culpa ¿quieres?, ahora está con Blaise y Theo – su amigo se acercó y toco su hombro – vamos a comer y me cuentas lo que paso en Hogwarts

-Harry solo lo miro y asintió dejándose llevar por su amigo

Theo y Blaise estaban frente al rubio que aún no decía nada, ambos llevaban por lo menos dos horas dentro de ese salón con él mientras este tomaba, lograron entrar al salón en donde Draco se encerró luego de amenazas con tirar la puerta y varias cosas más. Draco se encerró en este luego de leer esa mañana en El Profeta la noticia del divorcio y fue Narcissa la que llamo a Theo preocupada por su hijo, la mujer los dejo solos mientras ella iba a casa de su hermana Andrómeda con la cual había limado asperezas y por fin habían podido ser las hermanas que eran cuando eran niñas

-Sabes Draco, llevamos casi dos horas aquí sentados porque no lo sueltas todo – Theo se puso de pie y se sirvió el licor que estaba tomando – han pasado casi veinte años de eso, no puedo creer que aún no lo olvides – dijo el castaño mirando al rubio

-Theo… - Blaise miro a Theo alarmado, el ojiazul miro a Blaise con una ceja levantada, la idea principal era consolar a su amigo pero si este ni siquiera los miraba lo atacaría por otro lado y Blaise sabía que Theo era especialista para eso pero no quería que Draco los hechizara – Theo no…

-¿Qué? ¿No es cierto lo que digo? – Theo miro al castaño que miro al rubio que aún no los miraba y seguía mirando al vacío de la ventana – A no ser que aún lo a…

-No termines esa frase… - lo interrumpió el rubio que se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus dos amigos, a los cuales les había estado dando la espalda – si no quieres que te hechice, no la termines

-¿Por qué? – pregunto el castaño

-Porque no – dijo tajante el rubio mirándolo con los ojos rojos, haciendo notar en estos y en el tono de su voz que había estado llorando

-Draco reconoce que lo amas – dijo Blaise sin ningún tipo de tacto – si no ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Por qué te hiciste auror? – Preguntaba el de ojos ámbar - yo y Theo, sabemos porque te casaste con esa zorra de Astoria, pero… él es libre ahora, tu padre está muerto – decía el castaño

-Tú estás loco, el me humillo, me engaño con esa comadreja después de tres años de relación, ¡cuando teníamos todo!... ¿y quieres que vuelva con él? cuando me vuelve a humillar ¿con esto?... No, ante todo soy un Malfoy, Blaise, y si me hice auror fue para limpiar mi apellido y porque me gusta lo que hago

-Pero…

-¡No!... ame a Harry o no, él eligió y…

-No te prives de lo que sientes Draco… - dijo de pronto Theo que hasta el momento había estado en silencio

-No lo hago, pero no puedo… primero por…

-Por orgullo… así se llama – dijo Blaise con burla

-Por Scorpius, sabes que el siente algo por Albus y no sería bien visto… aparte estoy casado les guste o no, Astoria es mi mujer

-¡Pero no la amas, amas a Harry!

-¡No!... – el rubio se pasó la mano por el cabello casi desesperado – no molesten quieren, veinte años…

-Si Draco y aun no olvidas… - Theo se acercó a su amigo acaricio su mejilla – yo amo a Nev y eso no ha cambiado en veintitrés años

-… - Draco miro sus manos – sus palmas, para luego esconder su rostro en ellas

-Cariño… - Blaise se acercó a él y lo abrazo – date una oportunidad

-No quiero sufrir, no otra vez… - dijo entre sollozos

Ante estas palabras Theo y Blaise solo se miraron, angustiados por su hermano

Harry luego del almuerzo con Ron, el cual se extendió por casi tres horas, mientras hacia el tiempo para la reunión que tenía con Blaise, iba recordando su conversación con su amigo. A Ron no le hizo mucha gracia que Blaise le contara a los niños todo eso pero él conocía a su consorte y si se los conto seria por algo, le había dicho el pelirrojo, así mientras recordaba Blaise llego.

-Con permiso… - dijo el castaño entrando a la oficina – ¿Harry?

-Hola Blaise… - saludo el ojiverde

-Hola… Ron me dijo que querías hablar conmigo

-Si… - Harry ya estaba de pie y había rodeado su escritorio para quedar frente al otro hombre – te quería preguntar algo que me dijo Albus, cuando fui a verlo hoy

-… - Blaise solo lo miraba, podía notar en el moreno lo mismo que noto en su amigo – ¿Qué cosa?

-Me conto que le contaste de lo mío con Draco – dijo el moreno

-… - solo un silencio incomodo había en la oficina Blaise lo miro ante sus palabras y se acercó a él - ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué viera como mi ahijado y tu hijo cometen los mismo errores que tú y Draco? Sabes lo que sienten, sabes lo que Albus siente por Scorpius

-Harry lo miraba sorprendido por sus palabras - … Blaise… lo sé hoy hable de eso con Al tuve que explicárselo todo, me pregunto si… el divorcio había sido por Draco – dijo el moreno mirando al otro - estabas con el ¿verdad?

-… Si, Narcissa llamo a Theo y el me vino a buscar

-¿Cómo está? – pregunto de pronto Harry, pregunta qué sorprendió al castaño que miraba el nerviosismo del moreno

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?...- pregunto molesto Blaise

-… Yo

-Se lo que sientes por él, te veo todos los días Harry… solo respóndeme algo

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué te divorciaste?... – preguntó el de ojos ámbar

-Harry solo lo miraba, sin saber a qué venia la pregunta - … Infidelidad… la encontré con Zacharias Smith en la mansión

-Blaise molesto por la respuesta de Harry se acercó a él y lo tomo de las solapas de su túnica – ¡¿Y esa es tu escusa?!... humillaste a Draco delante de todo el mundo mágico, hace veinte años lo dejaste por esa zorra y ahora te divorcias ¿así como así?

-Harry solo lo miraba, entendía el enojo del castaño pero él también estaba sintiendo mucho todo lo que estaba pasando - Blaise yo…

-Te mereces esto, solo te pagan con la misma moneda con la que tú le pagaste a mi hermano… - dijo el castaño molesto

-Harry cerro los ojos con dolor, mientras agachaba su cabeza – Yo lo amo Blaise, tú lo sabes

-¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces? ¿Por qué dañaste a mi hermano de esa forma? – preguntó el castaño sin soltar aun a Harry

-Ella fue, esa noche me drogo

-¡¿Tú crees que soy idiota?! - Dijo sarcástico el castaño

-Tengo el recuerdo si no me crees, de cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente, cuando Draco ya no estaba en el castillo

-Blaise lo soltó y lo miro serio - ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada a él?

-Porque esa misma mañana tú me estabas golpeando, Theo me odiaba y porque ya todo el mundo mágico sabía del matrimonio de él con Astoria.

Blaise solo lo miro sin creer aún las palabras del moreno, por una tetra de la zorra pelirroja esa, su hermano ha estado sufriendo por veinte años, se decía el castaño mirando al moreno que solo miraba el piso, incapaz de cruzar mirada con Blaise

-Lo siento Blaise, pero fue así, de eso salió James y bueno mis otros hijos siempre pensé en él, en que podría haber sido con… él

-Harry… - Blaise solo lo miro y vio en sus ojos sinceridad y dolor el mismo que había visto esa mañana en los de Draco. Blaise se alejó un poco del moreno y lo miro ahora un poco más tranquilo – menos mal que no fue así – dijo con algo de burla, he ironía en su voz

-¿Lo dices por?...

-Sí, lo digo por Albus y por mi ahijado no sería muy bien visto el incesto. Esos chicos se gustan desde hace mucho…

-Lo se… aún recuerdo esa navidad en la mansión, al volver Albus no dejaba de hablar de los ojos de Scorp ni de lo simpático que era

-¿Lo ves?... era cosa de tiempo para que esa relación se diera. Por eso tenían que saber lo de ustedes, ahí te das cuenta que tú y Albus. Draco y Scorpius tienen gustos parecidos, ahí se nota que son familia - el castaño se dirigió a la puerta, con la perilla en la mano y antes de salir se dio la vuelta y miro al otro hombre que sonreía ante sus últimas palabras – te diré lo mismo que le dije a él. Tienen una nueva oportunidad, no la desperdicien. Nos vemos en la reunión. Jefe- el castaño se dio la vuelta y salió por fin de la oficina

-¿Cuándo actuaremos?... ya es tiempo, las que tenemos están listas para darnos la magia – una mujer de unos treinta años se acercaba a un hombre que se encontraba cerca de una ventana fumándose un cigarrillo – Adrián Samhain es en diez meses tenemos que tener los ingredientes para…

-Elizabeth… - el Hombre la miro con expresión aburrida y con una ceja levantada – querida deja de preocuparte, estará todo listo para la fecha programada. Ahora ve a ver a que no necesiten nada y déjame en paz – dijo el hombre antes de pasarle el cigarrillo y salir ahí

-…

-Hola Eli, ¿Adrián?...

-Se acaba de ir – Elizabeth miro a la mujer que acababa de llegar – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Los trajiste?

-Sí, sin ningún problema, pero sin sus parejas como acordamos, pero ahí un problema, sin ellos se debilitan más rápido, necesitan estar con ellas o ellos – la mujer recién llegada miro a Elizabeth preocupada – y que haremos con Potter y Malfoy

-Nada, deja que el Jefe de aurores llore su divorcio tranquilo no seremos tan malos como para hacer algo ahora. Déjemelos tranquilos no lo necesitamos aún, por mientras arreglemos lo necesario para el Solsticio de invierno – dijo Elizabeth con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro

El como jefe de aurores era el primero que tenía que llegar a ese tipo de reuniones, junto con la jefa del departamento de legislación mágica y ahí estaban ambos. Harry y Hermione esperando a los demás a sus compañeros uno y al ministro la otra

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunto la mujer que ahora se mostraba con el cabellos tomado en una pequeña trenza hacia el costado, no era mucho lo que se veía con Harry ni con los demás luego de su casamiento con Viktor, el trio dorado había cortado algunas relaciones por respeto al marido del pelirrojo que no la veía con buenos ojos – leí El Profeta hoy Harry, ¿Cómo…?

-No fui yo – la interrumpió el moreno – fue Ginny la de la brillante idea

-Ho… eso creí… ¿tu estas bien, los niños?

-Yo estoy bien, son los niños los más afectados hoy en la mañana fui a hablar con ellos

-Y… Draco, no lo he visto en todo el día no entro al ministerio hoy

-Hermione ¿Qué me quieres preguntar? No te vayas por las ramas – dijo el moreno con fastidio

-Has hablado con él, ¿Cómo se tomó esto?

-Harry la miro. Para variar su amiga trataba de meterse y sacar cosas de él - No lo sé, Blaise fue a verlo hoy, ni siquiera sé si vendrá a la reunión de ahora… pero como me trato Blaise hace un rato me imagino que no estaba muy bien

-Suerte Harry… - dijo la castaña, dedicándole una sonrisa

-… -

Justo en ese momento comenzaron a entrar al salón de reuniones, primero entro el ministro Kingsley, para luego dejar pasar a todo su grupo, Ron seguido por Blaise ambos de la mano, Matt un chico de estatura media, pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes que se sentó al lado de Harry, luego paso Erick otro chico de la misma estatura de Matt pero de tez clara, moreno en cuanto a su pelo al igual que Harry y de ojos café. Por último el que entro fue Draco que fue directo al lado de Blaise

-Bien ya que estamos todos podemos comenzar – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie - Hoy en la mañana recibimos una carta del secuestrador

-¿Hoy? – pregunto Harry mirando a la castaña

-Sí, llego aquí al ministerio, en cada carpeta frente a ustedes hay una copia de esta, más la lista de las nuevas personas que ayer se denunciaron como desaparecidas. Ya no son solo aquí dentro de la isla, Irlanda también está denunciando lo mismo al igual que Francia y Alemania

Harry al igual que todos los demás comenzó a revisar las carpetas vendo que la mujer no exageraba cuando decía que el número de personas desaparecidas había aumentado, sobre todo que eran ya en el continente y en la isla vecina.

-¿Cómo es que esta información no llego a mis manos o a las de Erick? – esta vez Matt fue el que hablo sin despegar la vista de los papeles que tenía frente a el

-Bueno, mi jefe de aurores no estaba – dijo Kingsley simple

-¡Ministro!... Matt y Erick son lo bastante capaces para…

-Te necesito a ti Harry sobre todo ahora… estamos en un momento crítico - el hombre lo miro serio mientras se ponía de pie

-Estaba con mis hijos ministro

-Lo sé…

-A ellos – apunto el moreno señalando a Matt y a Erick - los entrene yo y al equipo lo elegí yo también y son los mejores, no dude nunca de ellos – dijo molesto el moreno, mientras los otros se miraban y miraban el cruce de palabras entre el Jefe de Aurores y el Ministro de Magia – mi equipo es capaz de manejar este tipo de información si yo no estoy – apunto el moreno tomando asiento, zanjando el tema

El ministro le dio una última mirada al ojiverde y le dedico una sonrisa antes de tomar asiento – Bueno… Hermione léanos la carta por favor

-He… si – Hermione se puso de pie y comenzó a leer

_Proteger Hogwarts un colegio donde niños y adolescentes tan puros como los unicornios, como la sangre de estos van a aprender y a educarse. Protéjanlo si el mundo mágico no quiere llorar la perdida de tan valiosas almas y vidas._

_Protéjanlo _

Al final de la carta había una imagen de una serpiente comiéndose la cola

-Hogwarts… - Los aurores presentes no sabían que hacer solo se miraban entre si y la carta que tenían entre las manos

-Los niños, nuestros hijos – Ron miro a Blaise el cual tomo su mano y la apretó suavemente

-¿Cómo sabemos que son ellos? – pregunto Blaise

-Ese símbolo es el mismo que han tenido todas las demás cartas de advertencia – dijo la castaña respondiendo la pregunta sin mirar al de ojos ámbar

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué en Hogwarts? – pregunto el pelirrojo alterado

-Eso es algo simple Ron. En este momento el lugar con más presencia infantil es Hogwarts, por lo menos hasta Junio – respondió la castaña

-Tienes que protegerlo Harry, usa a los aurores que hagan falta – Kingsley lo miro mientras el moreno aún estaba perdido, en sus pensamientos por la posibilidad de que atacaran Hogwarts – Harry…

-Si ministro… Enviare a un contingente al colegio y hablare mañana temprano con Minerva para ver el tema de las protecciones del castillo

-Muy bien - Kingsley miro a los presentes

-Ministro – Draco se puso de pie con la carpeta en las manos, mirando serio al hombre negro y a todos los presentes

-¿Qué pasa Draco?

-Hay algo que me inquieta de todo esto

-¿Qué?

-El Uroboros señor – respondió simplemente el rubio

-¿Uroboros?

-Señor usted sabe que Blaise y yo somos Slytherin, somos serpientes. El Uroboros es la serpiente que representa la resurrección, el eterno retorno

-Explícate Draco

-La carta habla de niños, adolescentes, unicornios y sangre de unicornios. La sangre de unicornio como todos sabemos da vida, mantiene fuerte pero a un alto precio, eso lo pudimos ver con nuestro querido profesor Quirrell, hace ya muchos años. Según los datos que tenemos – Draco miro la carpeta de sus manos – las personas desaparecidas en Irlanda, Francia y Alemania la mayoría estaba en embarazada tanto hombres como mujeres y como sabemos la magia la de los recién nacidos es la magia más pura que existe dentro del mundo mágico junto con la de los unicornios y la de los Patronum

-Kingsley que miraba intrigado al ojiplata se puso de pie y apoyo las sus manos en la mesa inclinándose hacia adelante – ¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto Draco?

-Como usted sabe, soy maestro pocionista aparte de Auror. Estudie con el mejor, Severus Snape… si le dije todo esto es porque, el Uroboros representa algo y espero equivocarme – dijo el rubio serio – pero con la sangre de Unicornio, la magia pura de los recién nacidos y el día adecuado se podría hacer la poción perfecta para abrir el portal de los muertos – dijo el rubio

-Pero Draco eso es magia negra… - esta vez fue Harry el que hablo rompiendo el silencio sepulcral que se había instalado en la sala

-Draco lo miro sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, para luego volver su mirada a Kingsley – pero ¿a quién?

-Muchos nombres se me pasan por la cabeza en este minuto, mientras no tengamos los nombres de quienes son estos canallas… con la información que tengo es lo único que le puedo decir y que se me ocurre – el hombre solo miro a Draco que volvió a sentarse

-Bueno… entonces preocúpense de proteger Hogwarts, Malfoy averigua que otros ingredientes se necesitan para esa poción y si ha habido movimientos extraños, compras etc. Si tus sospechas son ciertas tenemos que averiguar a quien quieren traer – el ministro se puso de pie y despidiéndose de todos cerro la reunión – cualquier nueva información la veremos en la próxima reunión. Buenas noches – dijo el hombre antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir del salón, dejando a todos en un silencio no incomodo pero si muy perturbador por todo la información nueva y revelada.

-¿Se quedarán un rato más aquí Harry? – Hermione pregunto mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a arreglar sus cosas

-Sí, aún tengo que coordinar algunas cosas con mi equipo

-Está bien, yo me retiro entonces aún me falta revisar algunas cosas arriba, si necesitas algo solo envíame un mensaje y aquí estaré – dijo la castaña

-Gracias Hermione – el moreno le sonrió antes de ocupar la posición que antes estaba usando el ministro de magia, y su amiga salía del salón

-Dime ¿Por qué carajos tiene que estar ella aquí? – Blaise miro a Harry molesto

-Es la jefa del Departamento de Ley Mágica, tiene que venir aparte no fui yo la que la invito a la reunión

-Pero…

-Amor ya… - Ron tomo el rostro de Blaise he hizo que lo mirara para luego besarlo

-Dejen el numerito para su casa – dijo el rubio - ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Si Harry, ¿Qué hacemos? – Matt tomo la carpeta que tenía frente a él y mira a Erick

-¿Qué hacemos con esto jefe? – pregunto Erick sin quietar la vista de la carpeta

-Ustedes dos recojan toda la información que puedan recoger de cada una de las personas desaparecidas para luego archivarla y que la veamos en la próxima reunión, Draco… - el moreno miro al ojiplata que ni siquiera lo miro, mantuvo en todo momento la vista en la carpeta que tenía frente a el – Draco ya tiene un trabajo y él se dedicara a eso. Blaise, Ron y yo nos preocuparemos de las protecciones del castillo y de los aurores que enviaremos para allá… por el momento eso es lo único que podemos hacer, por lo menos hasta la próxima reunión

-Ok… - dijo el pelirrojo

-Solo les quiero pedir que se mantengan informados entre ustedes – Harry miraba a sus compañeros serio mientras estos asentían – y si tienen que ir a terreno en algún momento no vallan solos. Draco… - lo llamo, pidiendo su atención, el rubio lo miro, una mirada cargada de tantas cosas entre ambos

-¿Qué?...

-Si tienes que ir a algún lado a buscar información, no lo hagas solo, ve con Blaise, Ron, Matt o Erick pero no lo hagas solo – a ninguno se le paso por alto que el moreno no se nombró en la lista de acompañantes ni que el rubio apenas asintió a su petición – bueno… supongo que la reunión termina aquí. Buenas noches – el moreno ya no aguantaba más así que se puso en pie y salió de la sala. Antes era fácil estar frente a Draco pero ahora que era un hombre libre y que sabía que podía recuperar al rubio lo trastornaba, le dolía… pero por respeto a él, porque no quería hacerle daño tenía que mantenerse alejado

Se fueron del salón luego de que se fuera Harry, Matt y Erick, solo quedaron Draco, Blaise y Ron, los cuales miraban al rubio y entre ellos incomodos tanto por el silencio como por cómo estaba el ojiplata

-Draco… - lo llamo el pelirrojo

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el rubio

-Tenemos que hablar contigo, decirte algo – dijo el ojiazul

-… - Draco los miro a ambos extrañado por sus palabras – ¿Qué pasa?

-… Este, bueno mi marido – Ron miro severo a Blaise – tuvo la brillante idea de decirle a Scorp y a Al lo que paso entre tú y Harry

-Draco miro por un rato a Ron antes de mirar molesto a Blaise - ¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

-Lo que escuchaste Draco… y hoy Al le pregunto a Harry sobre eso – Ron solo miraba al rubio que mantenía tenía los ojos y los puños cerrados

-Draco abrió los ojos y lo miro, severo, molesto - ¿y si te mato?, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre, decirle una cosa así a mi hijo?! – grito el rubio

-No me grites quieres… y si se lo dije fue por lo que te dije a ti y a Potter, Albus y Scorpius se gustan, se quieren es cosa de tiempo para que se junten y tú lo sabes – afirmo severo el castaño – No quiero que mi ahijado pase por lo mismo que tú, que cometa los mismos errores que tu

-¡Yo no me equivoque! – se defendió el rubio, poniéndose de pie

-Draco… - Ron lo llamo

-Tu no… - Draco lo miro molesto – tú eres su amigo, no me hables quieres

-¡Oye!... no seas injusto, tú también lo eres – refuto el pelirrojo – eres el hermano de mi esposo y el padrino de uno de mis hijos. Harry se equivocó y eso no te lo niego pero los niños no son ustedes merecen saber la verdad antes de embarcarse en algo. Por otro lado – Ron lo miro mientras este agachaba la cabeza sin saber que decir ante sus palabras y su mirada cargada de cariño, al igual que la de Blaise – Date una oportunidad Draco

-El rubio solo lo miro sin decir nada ante de ponerse de pie, tomar sus cosas y salir del salón

-¿Qué crees que pasara cariño? – pregunto el ojiazul

-No lo sé… solo nos queda esperar – dijo el castaño tomando la mano de Ron antes de salir de la sala

Ya era tarde en el castillo, todos se habían ido a dormir y el junto a su primo no era la excepción, había sido un día bastante movido, lleno de emociones fuertes, primero lo de padre, la explicación sobre su relación con el padre Scorpius para luego terminar con su declaración a este último en el campo de Quidditch… Sí, había sido un día lleno de emociones

-Creo que es hora de dormir, sino mañana no despertare – Albus Potter estaba en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño después de su largo día – ¿Qué estará haciendo Scorp? – Al se acomodó de costado abrazando su almohada dejando toda su espalda hacia la puerta de la habitación, con un último suspiro cerro los ojos para que el sueño por fin llegara. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que sintió una mano que se apoyaba en su cintura y su cama que se hundía detrás de él, asustado se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el rubio por el que había estado preguntado hace unos minutos atrás - ¡Scorp! – su boca fue tapada con una mano

-Ssshht… calla que si Damián despierta nos meteremos en una grande – dijo el rubio subiéndose a la cama y cerrando las cortinas

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el moreno mirando de hito en hito al notando que andaba en piyama - ¿Cómo?

-muchas preguntas una sola respuesta… - respondió el rubio acercándose al rostro del otro – vine a dormir contigo – dijo simplemente haciendo sonrojar a Albus

-¿Qué?... pero… si Damián te encuentra aquí sabes que nos llegara castigo a los dos – dijo el ojiverde

-Damián no despierta ni con una manada de elefantes, vamos déjame solo quiero dormir, a no ser… que quieras otra cosa – dijo insinuante el rubio dejando un beso corto en los labios de Albus

-¡Scorpius!... – lo reto sonrojado el moreno

-Jjajajaja… vamos déjame dormir contigo – el rubio se acercó al moreno y se acomodó a su espalda abrazándolo – Esta más calentito acá…- iba diciendo el rubio mientras acariciaba el abdomen de Albus y este su brazo

-¿Qué pasa Scorp? – pregunto el moreno

-… - Scorpius se apoyó en uno de sus brazos y quedo sobre el moreno mientras este lo miraba – Al… ¿tu padre?...

-Mi padre lo amó, o lo ama Scorpius, se le nota en los ojos… - dijo el ojiverde mirando al rubio

-Mmm… Al yo no quiero dejarte por mi padre… pero tampoco quiero hacerle daño a él – dijo de pronto el rubio pegando su frente a la del otro chico - No quiero

-Scorp… - Albus con una de sus manos tomo la mejilla del chico que tenía frente a él y la acaricio suavemente – ellos quizá se aman, pero esa es su historia no la nuestra mi padre me dijo hoy que luchara por lo que me importa… y eso hare – Albus le sonrió mostrando en todo su esplendor el esmeralda de sus ojos

-Al… - Scorpius solo asintió a sus palabras y simplemente lo beso


	3. Capitulo 3- Lo que siento por ti… el pr

Capítulo 3 – Lo que siento por ti… el primer ataque

"_No te atrevas a decir te quiero.__  
><em>_ No te atrevas a decir que fue todo un sueño.__  
><em>_Una sola mirada te basta.__  
><em>_Para matarme y enviarme al infierno."_

"Quien"- Pablo Alborán

Ambos estaban acostados en esa habitación que había presenciado tantos encuentros en esos casi diez meses desde que habían comenzado a salir juntos. Ambos abrazados, el moreno con sus brazos apretando la cintura del otro chico que dormía plácidamente delante de él, como en cucharita.

-Hey… - el moreno movía al otro chico para que este despertara aunque se estaba tan cómodo que le daba mucha flojera salir de la cama y dejar de abrazar el rubio – Hey Draco despierta

-¿Mmm?... – Draco se dio la vuelta aun entre los brazos de Harry y lo miro – ya desperté

-Hola… - saludo el moreno dándole un beso en la frente

-Buenos días…

-¿Cómo estás?... – Harry paso sus manos por su mejilla sin dejar de mirar sus ojos… el moreno aun no creía estar entre los brazos del príncipe de Slytherin, menos ahora con la guerra inminente sobre ellos

-Bien, algo cansado dormimos muy poco… - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa picara

-Si quieres la próxima vez te dejo dormir – Harry se acercó a su boca y lo beso de forma lenta, saboreando la boca del rubio. Cuando se separaron ambos se miraron perdiéndose en las iris del otro

-No me molesto que no me dejaras dormir. Te quiero Harry – Draco lo volvió a besar esta vez mas apasionado

-Yo también Draco… Yo también

Cuando despertó estaba en la mansión en una nueva habitación, después de lo de Ginny se despertó de golpe y con lágrimas en los ojos. Recuerdos, lo que menos quería era recordar sobre todo esos momentos.

-¿Por qué Draco?... te extraño tanto – el moreno se sentó en la cama y se abrazó las piernas para luego apoyar su rostro en sus rodillas y llorar – ayúdame – dijo con voz entrecortada por las lagrimas

-¿Amo Harry? – Llamo de pronto un elfo – amo Harry ¿está bien? – dijo este acercándose a él

-¿Tips?… he sí – el moreno sin levantar mucho la cabeza lo miro - ¿Qué pasa?

-Amo, ya es tarde, ayer le dijo a Tips que lo levantara temprano – dijo este mirando al ojiverde

-Es cierto… - el moreno seco sus lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos mientras trataba de serenar sus emociones y pensamientos – Tráeme el desayuno, lo tomare aquí

-He… señor el desayuno está servido en el comedor y lo está esperando el señor Weasley – el elfo lo miro -¡Lo lamento tendría que haberle dicho eso primero, iré de inmediato a plancharme las manos ¡Tips no lo hizo bien!

-¡Tips!... no importa ve donde Ron y dile que bajo enseguida… y vete a hacer lo que tienes que hacer… - le sonrió al elfo y se levantó

Al poco tiempo bajo al comedor, ya vestido y listo para salir con su amigo, que lo esperaba sentado junto a Blaise

-Buenos días – saludo el moreno sentándose frente al pelirrojo y a su marido

-Buenas… - dijeron ambos hombres que miraban al otro

-¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?

-No recuerdas que tenemos que ir a Hogwarts – dijo el castaño

-Si pero que yo recuerde, ayer quedamos en juntarnos en el cuartel – Harry miro a su amigo que acariciaba levemente la espalda del otro - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué haremos con Hogwarts Harry? – Ron lo miro preocupado al igual que Blaise que aún no quitaba su vista severa del ojiverde

-No podemos hacer nada Ron

-¿Como que no podemos hacer nada?… - Blaise miro al ojiverde severo, molesto ante las palabras de este

-Nada, aun no tenemos nombres ninguna pista del secuestrador – Harry miro molesto al castaño que ya bufaba de enojo –Blaise…

-Son mis hijos los que están en ese castillo Harry, haz algo, tenemos que hacer algo no podemos quedarnos así, con los manos cruzadas sin hacer nada – iba diciendo el castaño elevando la voz y de pie frente al moreno al otro lado de la mesa – son tus hijos también

-No podemos, sabes mejor que nadie que mientras no tengamos alguna noción de quien está detrás de esto, no podemos actuar a lo loco, podría ser peor – Harry miraba a sus amigos que se veían desesperados por sus palabras

-Pero Harry…

-¡HAAA!... – el grito del castaño se podría haber escuchado hasta la mansión Malfoy por lo grande que fue, el de ojos ámbar golpeo la mesa y salió del comedor dejando en este solo al pelirrojo y al moreno que no salía de la sorpresa al verlo actuar así

-Blaise… - Ron solo vio a su pareja salir antes de mirar a su amigo que volvió a su asiento, ya que se había pesto de pie, y negó con la cabeza

-¿Qué pasa Ron?... – pregunto el moreno con su taza de café en las manos

-Está muy nervioso Harry esta situación lo tiene muy mal… sobre todo ahora – Ron comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos bajo la atenta mirada del otro hasta encontró lo que buscaba

-Blaise nunca pierde los estribos de esa forma, excepto cuando esta ella… - dijo con una sonrisa el moreno

-Si Harry pero… ahora sí que está molesto y muy nervioso, tiene miedo, por Damián y Aarón, y yo también lo tengo

-Ron no me estás diciendo nada…

-Hoy en la mañana llego esto a la mansión… - el pelirrojo le estiro una carta con el sello, que Harry al momento reconoció

-Ron ¿es?

-Si Harry… son ellos – el sello era el Uroboros, Harry lo abrió enseguida y cuando lo hizo y comenzó a leer no sabía qué hacer llorar, gritar, esconder a sus hijos. Ahora claro que entendía la reacción de Blaise

_Señor Zabini:_

_Con tus hijos pagaras la traición, con la sangre de tus hijos pagaras el haber traicionado a tu señor prepárate que si lograste escapar a tu destino siendo Mortifago y convirtiéndote en auror, ahora no lo harás cuando el vuelva en todo su esplendor y gloria y se vengue de todos aquellos que le prometieron apoyo y lealtad y le dieron la espalda._

_Prepárate para su regreso_

-Harry estaba blanco, lívido con lo que había leído – ahora confirmaba todas sus sospechas – sabes lo que significa esto Ron – dijo el moreno mirando a su amigo

-¿Que mi hijo está en peligro?… - dijo con burla

-Aparte de eso… Voldemort, es a él a quien quieren traer de vuelta quizá lo hicieron adrede pero lo más probable es que sean mortifagos buscando venganza y es Voldemort – justo en ese momento entro Blaise al comedor mirando a Harry que solo cruzo miradas con él, ámbar y esmeralda, temor y desafío

-No lo quiero de nuevo entre nosotros – dijo el castaño sentándose al lado de su consorte

-No será así – aseguro el moreno mirando a la pareja

-¿Y ustedes? – Lily miraba a su hermano con Scorpius mientras ambos llegaban a la mesa de las serpientes

-¿Nosotros pelirroja?... o hermana ¿Cómo quieres que te llame? – Scorpius se acercó a ella y beso su mejilla dedicándole una sonrisa

-¡¿De verdad Al?! – La muchacha emocionada se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazo mientras este reía en su cuello – me alegro tanto hermanito por fin… - la chica ojiazul miro sus ojos mientras besaba su mejilla – solo cuídate hermano ¡y tú!... - grito peligrosa hacia el rubio que sola la miro dando un paso hacia atrás – cuida de mi hermano… que es lo único que me queda ahora que James se fue

-Scorpius miro a Albus para luego dedicarle una sonrisa a la chica – no te preocupes, lo hare

-¡A ustedes lo eliminare si vuelven a hacer lo de hoy!... - grito Damián mientras se acercaba a la mesa

-Damián… - Albus mira al ojiplata mientras este reía bajo

-¡Nada de Damián!... como se les ocurre dejarme con un hechizo en la cama y más encima no quitarlo… - Damián beso la mejilla de la chica que los miraba a todos los presentes para luego acercarse peligroso a sus primos… - son unos irresponsable, no crean que no me di cuenta cuando llegaste Scorp, sentí tu magia anoche pero no quitar el hechizo ¿sabes que no escuchaba nada hoy? Y no llegue a mi entrenamiento en la mañana – Damián molesto se sentó a desayunar mientras los otros lo miraban culpable

-Lo sentimos Damián… - fue Albus el que se disculpó mientras el otro de la mano del moreno asentía y lo miraba con la cabeza gacha

-Deberían sentirlo – Damián los miro severo, molesto – la próxima vez que hagan una cosa así o me avisan para dejarles la habitación libre o algo parecido pero si vuelven a hacer lo mismo que anoche les juro que no dudare en quitarle todos los puntos a Slytherin y darles un buen castigo – dijo el castaño molesto

-Bueno… - dijeron los chicos al unísono

Al poco rato de que tomaran desayuno y que la correspondencia llegara, un chico con el pelo cobrizo y ojos color pardo llego a la mesa de los Slytherin con una carta en la mano junto con El Profeta

-Hermano… - el chico llamo mientras se acercaba al castaño que leía tranquilo en la mesa

-¿Aarón?... ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Damián extrañado de que el chico estuviera ahí

-Estudio aquí idiota… por si no lo notas… - ojiverde miro a los demás – hola primos

-Eso ya lo sé tarado… lo que te pregunto es que haces aquí en la mesa de Slytherin siendo tu un lindo gatito

-No me llames así hermano… - lo reto molesto el castaño al escuchar el podo de su hermano – vine porque llego correo de casa hace un rato... toma – dijo antes de tenderle una carta junto con el periódico

-Damián tomo ambas cosas mientras su hermano se sentaba junto a sus primos y el leía – las cosas no están bien afuera… - dijo mirando a Albus y al rubio

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Scorpius

-Papa nos quiere ver a todos en el despacho de la directora como en tres horas más… los secuestradores están atacando a lo loco

-¿A nosotros cuatro Damián?...

-A nosotros cuatro… a Lily, a Oriana y...

-A Rose… - termino Aarón mirando a su hermano que se sonrojo ante la mención de la chica

-Damián solo lo miro para luego seguir leyendo – cállate y vete a tu mesa

-O bien… veremos a nuestros padres… - Scorpius pensaba en como enfrentaría la mirada de su "suegro" y ex-amante de su padre – eso será raro

-¿Por qué? – Albus que estaba de su mano y al lado de él lo miraba expectante ante sus palabras

-Al… nuestros padres fueron amantes por tres años, y ahora consuegros, no crees que es raro… y ver al señor Potter como…

-Suegro… - dijo Albus divertido

-Si… es extraño mi padre no sé qué pensara de todo esto…

-Nada… lo hablamos anoche… te quiero y eso es todo… - dijo ante de besarlo –

-¡Vallan a una habitación! – grito una vos de chica que Albus reconoció como la de Lily para luego largarse a reír junto con la mesa de los leones

-Jefe… el ministro lo andaba buscando

-¿Para qué?... – Harry iba caminando mientras Matt que iba detrás de él, le hablaba – Adrián Pucey acaba de llegar de Francia

-Harry se detuvo y lo miro - … ¿Qué? - ese hombre no le caía bien, cuando estada de pareja de Draco este molesto al rubio por mucho tiempo y al moreno lo molesto para que lo dejara durante los tres años que estuvieron juntos… lo odiaba – ve a decirle al ministro que ahora no puedo ir a ver al caballero porque tenemos reunión… así que ve y te devuelves a mi oficina… ¡ahora Matt!

-Si señor… - el chico salió corriendo mientras el moreno entraba a su oficina, no le agrada tener a Adrián ahí pero bueno… ahora tenía que llamarlos a todos. Luego de un rato comenzaron a llegar todos Ron y Blaise que habían llegado con él, fueron a buscar al rubio que entro con ambos hombres para terminar la comitiva Matt y Erick

-¿Qué te duele ahora Potter? – Draco miro al jefe de aurores mientras este miraba todo su equipo que solo lo miraba expectante

-No me duele nada Draco solo… bueno les quiero informar las ultimas noticias… hoy en la mañana teníamos que ir con Ron y Blaise al castillo pero no pudimos porque llegaron unas cartas a la casa de Ron y me imagino que a la tuya también, Draco, si bien son advertencias nos pudimos dar cuenta de varias cosas - Blaise leyó la carta haciendo que los demás solo miraran a Harry y los dueños de las cartas, entre tanto Hermione llego a la oficina del moreno y alcanzo a escuchar la carta

-Harry eso quiere decir

-Si Hermy… al parecer es a Voldemort a quien quieren revivir, no sé si lo habrán hecho a posta o no, pero así es. Hogwarts corre peligro…

-Harry… - Ron solo miro a su amigo que le sonrió consolador – aparte de llevar a los aurores…

-No Ron… Matt y Erick tienen que continuar en lo que están y ver todo lo relacionado con las desapariciones a ellos los necesito aquí por cualquier cosa, Draco ya está haciendo su trabajo – el moreno miro al ojiplata que no había levantado la vista ni había hablado y ahora solo asintió – yo, Ron y Blaise no estamos preocupando de todo lo que es la seguridad hasta que llegue al momento de actuar… No podemos hacer nada Hermione, sé que duele la incertidumbre pero se lo dije Ron, si hacemos algo mal los niños pueden salir heridos y sería peor, no podemos actuar sin pensar

-…

-…

Luego de que todos se despidieran y fueran a trabajar, Ron y Blaise fueran a buscar a los aurores para ir a Hogwarts todos, Matt y Erick se fueran y Hermione también saliera la oficina quedó vacía excepto por un rubio que aún estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y con la carta en la mano

-¿Draco?… - el moreno se acercó a él mientras este releía la carta que tenia

-El rubio levanto su rostro y lo miro – ¿Cómo es eso que no harás nada? – pregunto el ojiplata molesto

-Draco no puedo… sabes que podría poner en peligro a los niños y eso no lo puedo hacer – respondió el moreno ante las palabras del otro que se había levantado de su asiento para acercarse a su escritorio claramente molesto y furioso

-Eres el Jefe de Aurores, ¿Cómo no puedes hacer nada, poner a salvo a los niños

-Sabes que no puedo… no solo tengo que velar por la seguridad de ellos, también tengo que hacerlo por la de todo ese castillo – dijo el moreno, arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver la cara furiosa del rubio que azoto sus manos en su escritorio al escuchar la soberana estupidez dicha por el – Draco

-No me interesan lo demás solo Scorpius y mi familia… - dijo el rubio sin quitar la vista del otro

-… No seas egoísta

-¡Es mi hijo!... – grito el rubio

-¡El mío también esta ahí!…

-¡Entonces has algo!… ¡comportante como el héroe que eres! – grito el rubio sin dejar de mirar a los ojos al moreno… tan agitado que ni se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Harry

-Harry algo impactado por las palabras de Draco bajo las manos y lo miro sereno, melancólico – deje de ser ese héroe hace veinte años Draco, cuando te perdí – Harry solo miro al rubio que solo cerro sus ojos y cerro sus puños ante las palabras del moreno

-Deja de hablar estupideces… - Draco dio la vuelta ya para salir de la oficina, el aire lo ahogaba, quería gritar, la barbilla le temblaba de todas las ganas que tenia de llorar y que se aguantaba

-Draco hablemos, por favor – pidió el moreno

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo – el rubio tomo el pomo de la puerta pero cuando la tomo para darla vuelta y salir

-_Fermaportus – _Harry hechizo la puerta mientras el otro agachaba la cabeza derrotado – abre la puerta Harry, deja esta estupidez

-Escúchame… Draco

-No me llames así… hace tiempo que perdiste ese derecho, abre esta maldita puerta – dijo el rubio sin dar la vuelta

-Te quiero Draco…

-Deberías haber pensado eso antes de hacer lo que hiciste… ahora ábreme la puerta – Harry llego donde él y puso una mano en su espalda sintiendo el temblor y el sobresalto que se produjo en Draco cuando lo hizo

-Hablemos por favor… nuestros hijos están juntos, yo aún te amo después de estos veinte años… dame una oportunidad

-Draco se demoró en dar la vuelta pero cuando lo hizo Harry pudo ver las lágrimas no derramadas del ojiplata y le partieron el alma – el que Albus y Scorpius sean pareja no tiene nada que ver con nosotros… céntrate en tu trabajo y déjame a mí en paz. Ábreme la puerta, Potter – ahí cuando dijo su apellido que esa lagrima callo

-… _Finite Incantatem – _susurro el moreno.

Apenas dijo el hechizo Draco abrió la puerta y salió corriendo del escritorio topándose con Blaise y Ron los cuales vieron al rubio detenerse un momento y ponerse una mano en la boca, antes de salir corriendo

-Draco… - llamo el castaño haciendo el aman de salir tras el

-No vallas… - lo atajo su marido

-Pero…

-Déjalo solo… espérame aquí iré a buscar Harry para ir a Hogwarts – Ron se acercó a Blaise y lo beso – déjalo necesita pensar

-Está bien

-¿Porque lo hizo? ¿Tenía que decirle a esos tres lo que haríamos? – Elizabeth se paseaba por uno de los pasillos seguida de una chica castaña, alta, que la miraba aun intrigada

-No lo sé, solo sé que Adrián es un idiota… según él, Malfoy, Zabini y Nott temen a Voldemort a pesar de que está muerto, no así Potter que se enfrentaría a él nuevamente si fuera necesario… según Adrián tiene que generar miedo… - Elizabeth la miro y le sonrió – Malfoy es un cobarde, tú lo conociste supongo que eso quiere Adrián

-¿Y dónde está ahora?

-trabajando… tuvo que salir de los terrenos dijo que eran asuntos oficiales…

-Haaa…

-Samhain es en poco tiempo, tenemos que arreglar a la gente para ver su magia… - dijo la mujer seria… cambiando de tema

-No solo eso… han habido nacimientos y sin sus padres no sobreviven tuve que mandar a buscarlos… secuestrarlos

-Si no hubo problema y no están generando aprietos está bien, luego veremos qué hacer con ellos… - dijo la mujer finalmente

-Los dejare solos… - McGonagall se retiró por un costado del despacho dejando a los tres aurores solos mientras miraban todo

-hace mucho que no venía para acá

-Si… ¿se demoraran mucho? – pregunto el castaño mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo por la cintura

-No ya estamos aquí… - dijeron a su espalda, en cuanto se dieron la vuelta Damián y Aarón saltaron a los brazos de sus padres mientras los demás niños miraban la escena Harry solo sonrió

-Niños… mis hijos

-Papa te extrañaba tanto

-hay si nos vimos en navidad

-Lo sé pero te extrañaba igual - dijo Aarón escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Blaise…

-Mis amores… - Ron soltó a sus hijos para ver a los demás y acercarse a saludarlos y se dio cuenta que Harry estaba de pie mirando a su hijo que lo miraba expectante, ya que él venía entrando de la mano con Scorpius

-Ho… Harry… - el pelirrojo lo miro

-Es como verme hace veinte años… que loco ¿no? – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Papa…

-Hola hijo… - el moreno se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazo – ¿cómo estás?

-Bien… bien, papa Scorp

-Lo se hijo… Hola Scorpius

-Señor Potter…

-Dime Harry… - dijo el moreno dándole un abrazo al rubio – eres igual a él

-¿De verdad?... – pregunto sorprendido el chico

-Si… iguales pero diferentes – dijo el moreno mirando al rubio, antes de seguir saludando a sus sobrinos y ahijados para luego aclararse la garganta y dirigirse a todos – Niños los llame a todos, incluso a ti Rose, porque como pudieron ver las cosas no están bien afuera del castillo, hoy trajimos aurores para resguardarlo, sus padres y yo estamos haciendo lo posible para ayudar y desmantelar todo esto pero hasta que no lo logremos, por favor, no salgan del castillo por ningún motivo, y cuídense entre ustedes, no hagan nada que los pueda poner en peligro… cuídense – Harry miro a todos los niños presentes prestando mayor atención en la nueva pareja – cuídense niños - luego de una extensa conversación sobre el tema y lo que podían hacer en caso de algún ataque a Hogwarts se prepararon para irse

-Adiós cuídense… - el moreno paso por el lado de su hijo y le dio un abrazo susurrándole "suerte y un te quiero" a su hijo antes de salir del despacho de la directora junto a sus compañeros

-Eso fue tétrico…- dijo el castaño mientras caminaban

-Si era como ver a Harry y a Draco de la mano

-… - Harry no hablaba solo recordaba la imagen de su hijo y del pequeño Malfoy – es raro pensar que somos consuegros

-Más encima… jajajajajaj – el castaño se comenzó a carcajear al escuchar las palabras del moreno

-Consuegros he…

Draco y Harry pasaron el día trabajando cada uno metido en sus respectivas actividades, Draco por su lado no volvió de la Mansión Malfoy mientras que el moreno ni siquiera salió de su oficina después de que llego de Hogwarts, a pesar de que tenía órdenes de ir a ver a Adrián Pucey.

Luego del almuerzo, ya para la tarde, noche, Draco apareció en el ministerio con muy mal humor, tenía que ir a una villa mágica al norte, villa donde no era bien recibido y necesitaba ir con alguien. Fue a la oficina de Harry y entro sin llamar como siempre hacia.

-Permiso… - saludo al ver al otro tras entrar a la oficina y verlo tras su escritorio, solo moviendo su cabeza

-Hola Draco… - dijo el moreno - ¿Qué pasa?...

-Draco lo miro con las cejas fruncidas… - necesito a alguien que me acompañe – dijo el rubio parco

-Está bien… estaré listo en breve – informa el ojiverde poniéndose de pie

-No me refería a ti… - se espantó el rubio – ¡no quiero ir contigo además!... – salto el hombre al ver que el otro levantaba un ceja y lo miraba

-Lo siento pero, Matt y Erick se fueron a Irlanda recién y Ron y Blaise se acaban de ir a casa. Soy el único del equipo disponible

-No te puedo llevar conmigo… - dijo tajante el rubio – voy solo

-¿Qué?... ¿hay algún problema?, quedamos en que no irías a misión solo - Harry ya de pie se acercó a Draco y lo miro

-No se trata de eso, voy a una villa mágica donde no eres bienvenido y donde quieren mi cabeza también- Draco lo miro serio

-¿Dónde vas?... – pregunto el moreno

-Eso no te importa, solo voy

-Con mayor razón no te dejare ir solo… - Harry tomo la chaqueta que tenía aun lado y comenzó a cerrar todo lo que tenía encima de la mesa, pergaminos y cosas por el estilo

Luego de arreglar todo y cerrar ambos salieron del cuartel hacia la aldea.

-Ponte esto y por nada te lo quites… dijo el rubio poniéndose el también una túnica del mismo color (negro) - tapa tu rostro y ni se te ocurra sacártela

-¿Dónde vamos? – pregunto el moreno por segunda vez

-Ya te lo dije, no te importa, solo no hagas problemas y mantente callado. Esta es una villa muy especial y vengo a buscar aquí información sobre los ingredientes para la poción – Draco se acercó al moreno que lo miro algo sorprendido

-¿Qué?...

-Tenemos que aparecernos, no pienses otra cosa

-Harry sonrojado se dejó tomar por la cintura, solo agacho la cabeza y se dejó hacer para luego aparecer frente a frente a una tienda de pociones "Gato Violeta" a la cual entraron

-Buenas noches… - saludo una bruja vieja y fea

-Buenas, le quería preguntar algo - Draco se acercó a la mujer mientras esta mantenía sus ojos fijos en el rubio, con eso Harry pudo notarla maldición imperdonable que el rubio estaba usando en ella

-Dra…

-¡Noooo!... – previno he interrumpió el rubio asustado al notar las palabras que Harry iba usar, asustando al ojiverde que solo lo miro – no toques nada DA- NIEL – Draco lo llamo así marcando mucho el nombre para que el moreno entendiera la indirecta y que no ponía decir su nombre

-Está bien – "me matara" pensaba el moreno al mirar la cara de enojo del otro hombre

-Lo siento señora, como le preguntaba para esta poción ¿tiene esto? – Draco le paso una hoja con varios escritos

-La mujer leyó y luego lo miro de forma extraña – por supuesto que los tengo… Alas de hada molidas, sangre de centauro, sangre de unicornio, Piel de serpiente recién cortada, flor de loto, polvo de estrellas, Jengibre, raíz de araucarias y Muerdago. Todos ingredientes prohibidos que ni el callejón Knockturn tiene, ¿para que los quieres? - pregunto la mujer

-Para nada que te importe, solo respóndeme algo – Draco asomo su varita por la manga de su túnica y la mujer quedo más en trance del que ya estaba – si estos ingredientes son para la poción de "apertura del portal" dime si a esas personas las conoces, cuantas son y quienes son

-Si para eso son los ingredientes lo hablaron aquí, son tres personas y hablaron del día de Samhain ese día se abren todos los portales, - la mujer de pronto salió del trance y apunto al rubio con su varita – y son lo mismo que tú en el pasado, mortifagos – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maligna. Creías que no te reconocería Draco Malfoy, tus ojos te delatan

-Suelta la varita- Harry apuntaba a la mujer en su cien

-Harry Potter, raro verte aquí cuando tu cabeza y la de este mortifago rehabilitado es lo más quieren las personas de afuera – dijo la mujer entre risas

-¿Quién vive en esta villa? – pregunto Harry

-Familiares de mortifagos, mortifagos que fueron muertos por tu mano y traicionados por la familia de este – la mujer miraba a Draco aun sin bajar la varita del frente del rubio

-Así los quería ver… - eso fue lo último que pudieron escuchar antes de que todo se llenara de hechizos y de gritos. Draco y Harry corrieron fuera dela botica con un hechizo mimetisador, cuando trataron de desaparecer no pudieron lo único que pudieron hacer fue correr lejos de la gente que los llamaba a gritos e insultos

-¡SAL POTTER!... – una mujer gritaba tratando de encontrarlo

-¿Dónde estás? – al salir y hacer el hechizo se perdieron y no tenía como encontrarlo ahora como encontraría a Draco – Draco donde estas…

-¡_FINITE INCANTATEM_!... - un grito tan fuerte que lo ensordeció y que lo hizo darse cuenta que se quedó sin su hechizo – ¡_EXPELLIARMUS! _

_-¡HAAAA!..._ – tal fue la potencia del hechizo que lo mando lejos y la varita la mando lejos – eres un estúpido Potter, ¿y así te hace llamar el Jefe de aurores?

-Harry aun en el piso y quejándose por el golpe que se dio en la cabeza… y estando sin varita solo se sentó en el piso y miro a la persona frente a él – ¿Flint?... ¿Qué?... déjame ir

-No seas idiota, es la mejor oportunidad para vengar a todos aquí, La familia McNair, Los Rookwood, Los Karkarov, Los Carrow, Crouch Jr. Hija. ¿Tú crees que te dejare vivir siendo que tengo el poder de eliminarte en mis manos?

-No puede ser… - el moreno aun no entendía que pasaba, aun no entendía como estaba esa gente ahí después de 20 años de terminada la guerra – no te creo

-Créeme… aquí me tienes ¿no?... terminemos esto… ¡_SECTU_…!

-_¡Protego_!... ¡Marcus Flint!... – Draco apareció y con el protego que convoco mando lejos a Marcus sin que terminara el hechizo que estaba haciendo – aléjate de él – grito el rubio

-Malfoy… - Marcus se puso de pie – apareciste cobarde… - con un solo pase de varita mando lejos a Potter y se quedó solo con Draco dentro de un campo de fuerza mientras el moreno hacia hasta lo imposible por tratar de entrar y golpeaba el campo con sus puños

-¡Que haces tarado… déjame salir! – grito el rubio, miro a Harry dejar su actividad para ponerse a pelear con los otros presentes de la villa

-¡Marcus, déjame salir!... – demando el rubio

-Déjalo, se entretendrá con ellos

-Draco volvía a mirar a Harry que caía producto de un hechizo

-Ups… eso dolió… - reía el hombre.

-Te matare… Harry – susurro el nombre del moreno Marcus disfruto su agonía durante un rato ya que el moreno estuvo peleando durante un buen rato con varios frente a ellos mientras Draco miraba y Flint se reía

-No sé cómo terminaste con él, ese moreno es un haz

-Déjame salir… ¡¿QUE QUIERES MARCUS?!... – grito el rubio acercándose peligroso al otro

-Unas cuantas palabras Draco… cuídate… lo que averiguaste hoy es esencial, sobre todo cuando tu familia esté en peligro – dijo el hombre en el oído del rubio

-¿Qué? – Draco miro al hombre frente a él que solo sonreía

-¡HAAA! – un grito desgarrador a oídos de todos

-¡Harry!... – Draco se acercó al filo del campo que de apoco se fue deshaciendo ya cuando lo hizo se acercó a el – ¿estás bien?

-Hay si… me dio fuerte ese último… vámonos rápido de aquí… intenta

-Pero no podemos…

-Inténtalo de nuevo… - dijo el moreno

-Espera… ¡MARCUS! – grito el rubio cuando se puso de pie, pero cuando busco al hombre este ya no estaba - … No

-¿Qué pasa Draco?- el moreno se acercaba cojeando – tenemos que irnos, antes de que vengan de nuevo, decía el moreno entre jadeos

-Si – y desaparecieron Draco tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, los ingredientes de la poción, las palabras de Marcus Flint que lo inquietaban mucho y el día que se haría el ritual, que sería el día correcto… y eso era malo, muy malo


	4. Capitulo 4- Celos Vínculos

Capítulo 4 – Celos… vínculos

-Hola primito – Damián se acercó a un moreno que comía desganado en la mesa de las serpientes desde hace un rato

-Hola… - respondió sin mirar al castaño, llevándose una tostada a la boca

-Esas ganas – molestando el otro - menos mal que hoy es tu aniversario - dijo el ojiceleste mirando a Albus

-Estoy preocupado por mi padre ha pasado un mes y aun no sale de San Mungo

-¡Aun no!... – se sorprendió el otro

-No, al parecer en la última misión lo atacaron con una maldición de magia negra en la pierna y aun la tiene paralizada y con mucho dolor… la última vez que fuimos con Lily se quejaba mucho, le dolía mucho… - Albus miro a Damián que solo lo miraba

-Al… ¿Dónde está Scorpius? – pregunto al no ver al novio de este

-No me preguntes por ese idiota… - dijo refunfuñando el moreno y moliendo sus huevos

-Hay ¿Qué hizo ahora?- pregunto el castaño sentándose frente a el

-¡¿Qué hizo?!... el muy… esta, esté día con esa mal nacida de Lucia Smith… en uno de los salones estudiando, no se para que prueba que tienen ustedes… lo matare cuando terminen

-Nosotros no tenemos prueba Al… - al decir eso Albus quedo de una pieza y bastante consternado

-¿Qué?... ahora sí que la mato… - apenas salió del Gran Comedor salió corriendo con Damián detrás hacia el salón en donde Scorpius estaba, cuando llego entro sin llamar y lo que vio lo dejo espantado, Lucia estaba besando a Scorpius - ¡¿Qué te crees, hija de Troll?! – grito el moreno abalanzándose sobre la chica quitándole a Scorpius de los brazos

-¡Al!… - lo paro y llamo el rubio y Damián - tranquilo mi amor

-¡Pobre que te vea mirando si quiera a mi novio de nuevo o tocándolo si quiera! – gritaba el moreno

-Ya, Al tranquilo… - trataba de calmar el castaño tomando a su primo de la mano

-Tranquilo serpiente… - solo dijo la chica mirando entre risas la escena de celos de Albus – no hicimos nada aparte de trabajar en algunas cosas, como puedes ver – dijo apuntando algunos cuadernos para luego guiñarle un ojo a Scorpius y sonreírle a Albus que bufo

-No te acerques a mi – Scorpius tomo la mano de Al y salió del salón con él y Damián

Ya fuera del salón y lejos de este, Damián y Scorpius iban caminando detrás de Albus que molesto caminaba delante de ambos chicos

-¿Hasta cuándo estará enojado?...

-Le durara su resto, sobretodo hoy… ¿Cómo se te acurre ir con ella, sabiendo que hoy es su aniversario? – lo reto el castaño mirando al rubio

-Scorpius solo lo miro…

-¿lo olvidaste?

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!... estaba revisando algo con Lucia, algo de un trabajo

-Entonces ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta de que te iban a besar?

-No se… fue todo muy extraño y jamás se me podría olvidar mi aniversario con Al, cumplimos un mes – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro, a pocos metros de ellos Albus escuchaba la conversación, molesto por un lado pero feliz de tener nuevamente a Scorp con él

-¿Scorp? – Albus se dio la vuelta y miro al ojiplata

-Yo los dejo… cuídense chicos – Damián palmeo la espalda de ambos y se fue de donde estaban

-Al, yo… - Scorpius fue callado con un suave beso de parte de Albus, un beso suave, tierno, largo y donde ambos recorrían sin pudor la boca del otro sin pensar en quien pasaría y quien podría verlos

-Nunca, nunca vuelvas a dejar que esa chica se acerque a ti – dijo el moreno separándose de Scorpius y quedando con su frente pegada al del otro, agitado por el reciente beso

-Nunca – prometió el rubio – después de este beso – bromeo el ojiplata pícaro

-…Tonto

-Feliz aniversario… cariño – dijo el rubio abrazando al moreno que dejo descansar su cabeza en el hombro del otro chico mientras el otro acariciaba su espalda

-Igual para ti mi amor… pero no te tengo nada – dijo el moreno culpable

-No te preocupes… pero en la noche tú y yo celebraremos – dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa predadora haciendo sonrojar al moreno, mientras se entregaban a un beso ahora más pasional

-Hoy le dan el alta ¿vas a ir? – Blaise miraba a Draco que estaba frente a un espejo en su habitación vistiéndose

-No, ¿Por qué tendría que ir? – dijo el rubio mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-Draco, has estado hiendo a San Mungo durante todo el mes que ha estado internado

-Sí, pero hoy tengo que hacer, el informe de la investigación no se hace solo

-Draco a veces no te entiendo. Pasas casi un mes en San Mungo vigilando la puerta y ahora que por fin le dan el alta a ese moreno ¿no vas a recibirlo? – el castaño lo miro con una ceja levantada

-Déjame en paz quieres… me voy ¿vienes? – pregunto desde la puerta

-Si – dijo el de ojos ámbar rendido

Apenas llegaron al ministerio Ron los recibió, Draco saludo y paso rápido a su oficina, Blaise sin embargo se quedó con Ron al cual abrazo y beso

-¿Qué pasa mi amor? – pregunto el pelirrojo

-Me estresa, Draco de verdad me estresa – dijo mientras escondía la cara en el cuello de su esposo

-No estará presente –afirmo Ron

-No – confirmo el otro levantando el rostro y mirando los ojos celestes de Ron – ¿Por qué no se rinden y ya?

-Ojala fuera tan fácil, ojala fuera como cuando éramos adolescentes – deseo el pelirrojo tomando la mano del castaño

-Nada es igual Ron – Blaise lo miro y le sonrió, solo que no fue una sonrisa feliz sino que de preocupación, enigmática

-¿Qué pasa Blaise, que te preocupa? – pregunto el ojiceleste?

-Hoy es el aniversario de Scorp…

-Lo se… has transmitido desde ante de ayer con eso, pero ¿Qué pasa con eso? – Ron lo miro intrigado, aun no entendía que tenía que ver esa respuesta con la cara que traía

-Ninguno de los dos tenía regalo, me lo dijo Scorp en una carta que me mando ayer

-Ya… ¿y?

-Qué el regalo se lo dará esta noche, hoy se vinculara mágicamente con Al – dijo el castaño mirando a su consorte

-¿Van a? - Ron miro significativamente a Blaise el cual solo asintió - Ho… No me gustaría ser Harry y menos Draco – Blaise solo lo miro y le sonrió, antes de ir a buscar a Harry que ese día se integraba nuevamente al cuerpo de Aurores.

-¡Harry!... – el moreno entraba al ministerio por una de las chimeneas mientras al otro lado Blaise y Ron lo esperaban – ¡Hola compadre! – dijo el pelirrojo

-Hola Ron, Hola Blaise – saludo el moreno, entrando al lugar sonriendo

-¿Cómo estás?... ¿estás mejor?

- Sí, los dolores ya pasaron, estoy con menos calambres – el ojiverde miro alrededor – ¿y los demás? Hoy tenemos reunión. Matt y Erick se supone que ya volvieron de Irlanda ¿y Draco? no lo he visto hace un mes

-Los chicos se miraron para luego mirar a Harry que esperaba impaciente la respuesta – Tu no lo viste pero él estuvo tras tu puerta y en las noches contigo durante todo ese mes – dijo Blaise con una ceja levantada y gesto burlón

-No…

-Es problema tuyo si no me crees – dijo el castaño con ironía-Harry lo miro unos minutos antes de darse la vuelta y salir de la oficina

-¡Harry! – llamaba el castaño viendo como este caminaba hacia la oficina del rubio

-Draco… - el moreno en lo único que pensaba es en él se lo imagina sentado frente a él, durmiendo al lado de su cama. Necesitaba hablar con Draco - ¿Dónde estás? – llego pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al verlo este estaba con una gran sonrisa con Adrián Pucey, ese Francés irritable y se reían. Adrián estaba muy cerca de Draco tomando su brazo mientras el rubio lo miraba y se reían de algunas cosas que este decía a su oído

-Harry espe…- Ron lo alcanzo en el pasillo pero se detuvo cuando lo vio detenerse y vio a Draco junto a Adrián – Amigo no hagas nada… - pidió el pelirrojo al ver la mirada peligrosa del moreno

-Harry lo miro – ¿de qué hablas?

-De Draco – Blaise que había llegado miraba al moreno

-No hare nada, me presentare ante el representante Francés – Harry se comenzó a aproximar al rubio y al castaño que aún no dejada de reír junto al ojiplata

-de veras que no sé cómo he pasado tanto tiempo sin verte Draco, te echaba de menos – dijo el castaño con coquetería al rubio

-¿Cómo dices eso Adrián? Tendrás a tu francés por ahí – respondió Draco ente risas

-Nadie que te supere… y lo sabes – objeto el castaño pasando el dorso de su mano por la mejilla del rubio, la cual fue detenida por un moreno más que molesto por el despliegue de zalamería y coqueteos que estaba teniendo con _su _rubio

-Adrián Pucey – saludo el moreno, con la mano del castaño entre la suya – tanto tiempo. No pensé jamás encontrarme contigo en esta situación

-Jefe Potter – Adrián saco su mano de entre la mano del moreno y le sonrió – yo tampoco pensé encontrarte aquí. Aunque es mucho más agradable encontrarme con Draco que contigo permítame que te diga – dijo con aparente coquetería mientras miraba al rubio y el otro le sonreía

-Harry ya molesto y más que exasperado por la desfachatez del castaño se plantó frente a Draco – el ministro está esperando en la oficina al igual que todo mi equipo, para comenzar con la reunión – el moreno le dio una mirada molesta al rubio antes de salir hacia su oficina con los dos hombres detrás. – Auror Malfoy, lo espero, ahora – dijo molesto el moreno, con tono ronco, provocando risas en Ron y Blaise que aun miraban la situación y una pequeña expresión de triunfo de parte del ojiplata

La reunión fue muy extensa, estaban el ministro Kingsley, Adrián como representante del ministerio Francés y el equipo de Harry los cuales presentaron todo lo que tenían sobre el caso de los secuestros, en algunos momentos fue bastante desagradable mostrar, hablar del tema, ya que, ya llevaban bastante tiempo en esto y aun no llegaban a nada pero Harry sabía que algo se le escapaba pero ahora que sabían sobre la poción y a quien querían traer de vuelta estaba seguro que llegarían a algo

-Bueno Adrián espero que el ministro Francés quede conforme con la información que le enviamos y quedas cordialmente invitado al igual que el ministro para la próxima junta – dijo Kingsley mientras le daba la mano al castaño en forma de despedida

-Gracias ministro, y no se preocupe – respondió el castaño mirando de reojo a Harry que solo lo miraba molesto y algo intrigado por él

-¿Qué pasa Harry? – Blaise se acercó al ojiverde y miro a Adrián que ahora se abrigaba para salir de la oficina

-No me gusta, Adrián esta distinto – Harry miro a Blaise el cual solo le dio una mirada al castaño para luego mirar a Harry -¿Hace cuánto que no saben de él?

-Hace veinte años, ahora apareció de la nada, llegado recién de Francia y con interés en el asunto de los secuestradores – dijo el castaño

-mmm… bueno lo seguiremos viendo durante un buen tiempo, mientras no sea algo malo – dijo el moreno.

-¿dudas de él – pregunto el castaño

-No es que dude, hay algo en el que no me gusta y mi instinto pocas veces falla, solo no le quitemos los ojos de encima…

-Cuando se fueron todos Harry abordo a Draco antes de que este saliera de la oficina – Draco…

-Jefe… le recuerdo que tengo que entregar un informe mañana en la mañana ¿me puede dejar? – dijo el rubio con indiferencia

-¿Porque haces esto? – pregunto el moreno mientras se acercaba al rubio y hablaba cerca de su oreja casi en un susurro, provocando escalofríos en el otro – sabes que odio a Adrián

-No sé de qué me habla, con permiso – pidió el rubio tratando de pasar, el ojiplata fue detenido por Harry que se puso frente a él. Draco cerró los ojos al sentir tan cerca al otro, pero no podía ceder, era algo a lo cual no podía ceder por mucho que su cuerpo, su mente y todo él se lo gritara y pidiera – déjame pasar Harry– pidió mirando al ojiverde, mirándolo a los ojos – y guárdate tus celos para otra persona, que a mí no me interesan

-Draco… - Harry estiro una mano y con los dedos acaricio suavemente su mejilla provocando escalofríos en el otro – dame una oportunidad – esas palabras fueron lo suficientemente grandes como para provocar un giro en el corazón del rubio y caos en las emociones de este

-… ¿Qué? – Draco lo miro algo espantado luego de la caricia y sus palabras - ¿Qué dices?

-Harry tomo una de las manos de Draco y la puso a la altura de su corazón -solo una para demostrarte que todo esto vale la pena nuevamente, por favor

-… …

-Draco lo miro un momento pero cuando iba a hablar al moreno esas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, por eso bajo la mano suavemente de donde la tenía posada – No… ese día lo arruinaste todo y veinte años tuviste para venir a mí… no lo hagas ahora

-Draco… - Harry tomo al rubio con esa mano con la que lo estaba acariciando en la mejilla para acercarlo a él, lo besaría, esta vez lo haría y nada le impediría volver a probar esos labios que tanto añoraba, pero sus labios no tocaron los rosados y carnosos labios del rubio, sino que tocaron la fría y pálida mejilla del rubio dejando ahí el beso - … … - el moreno solo apoyo su frente en la cabeza del otro lamentando su suerte y lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento aun con su mano en la mejilla del rubio mientras este serio como estaba solo quería salir de ahí, correr, llorar – Te amo

-Con permiso… - Draco salió de entre las manos del moreno y se fue de la oficina. Lo amaba, no había duda de eso pero no podía, su orgullo podía más que todo y el engaño y el daño que eso le produjo no lo dejaba perdonar, dejando a un Harry en medio de la oficina con lágrimas en los ojos se fue de ahí.

Draco entro en su oficina y callo en su asiento aun con el corazón a mil procesando las palabras del moreno, la oportunidad que este le había pedido le hubiese encantado tomarla pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo de volver a sufrir

-¿Draco? – Blaise entro en la oficina de su amigo encontrándolo en su asiento con lágrimas derramadas, él lo había visto salir de la oficina del moreno sino fue a golpear al otro fue solamente porque su pareja no se lo permitió – ¿cariño estas bien?

-… - Draco solo lo miro y negó para volver la cara entre sus manos – trajiste lo que te pedí – pidió con vos ronca

-… si lo traje, pero ¿para qué es esto?- pregunto el castaño mientras le pasaba unos papeles que contenían una lista de nombres

-Draco recibió el papel y cada vez que leía un nombre y pasaba a otro su rostro y poniéndose cada vez más serio – entonces no estaba tan errado en mis deducciones

-¿de qué hablas?

-La gente de la villa que ataco a Harry no eran solo familiares de mortifagos, también eran mortifagos- decía el rubio cada vez más serio he intrigado.

-Pero no puede ser la mayoría si no está en Azkaban, está en el exilio – dijo el castaño con la cara desfigurada por el nerviosismo y el miedo

-¿De dónde sacaste esta lista?, ¿todos ellos estaban aquí?, se supone que ninguna de estas personas, incluyendo a Marcus Flint tenía que estar acá, todos ellos tenían que estar fuera de Inglaterra en un país que no tuviera ningún tipo de contacto con el nuestro – Draco miraba a su amigo

-Bueno… - Blaise se notaba muy incómodo y Draco lo noto y miro la lista nuevamente todos los mortifagos de los cuales las familias más famosas estaban viviendo en la villa aparecieron en la pelea de ese día pero ¿dónde estaban? – Blaise

-Francia Draco, están ahí… esta lista Matt la extrajo de unos de los computadores del ministerio francés

-No puede ser… - Draco volvió la vista a la lista y luego a su amigo - ¿Adrián?

-No lo sé… ni siquiera sé si el ministro sabe, solo sabemos con Matt es que están allá, en un país donde no deberían estar

-Me voy a Francia – dijo de pronto el rubio poniéndose de pie

-¡¿Qué?!... pero Draco no puedes hacer algo así

-Claro que puedo, dile al jefe y al ministro que tuve que ir si te pregunta algo el jefe, dile lo que pasa, solo a él Blaise – decía el rubio mientras tomaba sus cosas

-Tú quieres que él me mate ¿verdad?

-No, quiero que me extrañe - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa antes de salir de la oficina dejando a su amigo con una sonrisa y dolor de cabeza – aparte… - Draco lo miro algo sonrojado – lo hago por él, esto no debería estar pasando.

-Blaise solo sonrió ante sus palabras, convenciéndose de que en cualquier momento el rubio y su jefe saldrían con la noticia de que volvían a estar juntos – eres un idiota…

Ya en Hogwarts el asunto de Lucia había pasado, aunque Lily miraba a la chica con como si esta fuera una gran Acromantula y si las miradas mataran la chica estaría más que muerta por toda la familia Zabini, Nott, Potter y Malfoy, el único que mantenía la mirada con intrigada por las acciones de esta era Damián que le intrigaban las acciones de la chica

-¿Hola querido? – Lucia Smith se acercó a Damián mientras este estaba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca

-…¿? – Damián solo la miro

-Te buscaba…

-¿Qué necesitas?

-¿Cómo está tu primo?... ¿más tranquilo?

-Deja a Scorpius tranquilo, y a Albus también – Damián la miro para luego ponerse de pie – ellos no terminaran por ti

-Los dejare, pero cuídense… aparte no necesariamente tengo que ser yo la que se meta en la relación

-Damián la miro – ¿de qué hablas?...

-Los Potter y los Weasley no son precisamente las más personas más fieles… si no pregunta como la relación de tu padrino termino y porque se acabó el matrimonio de Harry Potter… ellos lo llevan en la sangre, así que cuida a tu padre… - dijo la chica antes de lanzarle un beso he irse de ahí. Después de eso Damián estuvo todo el día pensando en lo dicho por la chica a así que no pudo más y tuvo que mandarle una carta a su padre Blaise para hablar con él, no era por ser un metomentodo pero le intrigaba el porqué de las palabras de la chica…

-¡Damián!... ¿me dejaras la pieza esta noche verdad? – Scorpius pregunto sonrojado mientras el otro lo miraba con una de sus cejas levantada

-¿Qué harás... que es tan privado? – pregunto el castaño mirando inquisidor a su primo

-Este yo…

-Scorp… - lo llamo el ojiceleste

-Pretendo vincular mi magia a la de Al – dijo rápido el otro agachando la cabeza

-Damián miro al rubio sorprendido por sus palabras, viendo su sonrojo y su nerviosismo – que te valla bien entonces, no te preocupes por la pieza dormiré en la de Al entonces junto a los otros… Damián pasó una mano por los cabellos de su primo – que te valla bien

-Madre tengo que partir a Francia

-¿A Francia hijo? ¿Quieres…? – pregunto Narcissa acercándose a su hijo

-No madre, no te preocupes estaré en la villa de los Malfoy así que estaré bien, no te preocupes – el rubio le sonrió y la abrazo – cuídate madre y quédate en la mansión para que te protejas y protejas a Scorpius de cualquier cosa que pase ¿sí? – el rubio la miro serio

-Está bien, cuídate entonces… te amo hijo

-Yo también madre. Draco se alejó de su madre pero al dar la vuelta lo primero que vio fue a un elfo parado en la puerta - ¿Qué haces aquí Topy?

-Perdone señor pero le dije a él que se fuera, pero dijo que era importa. Topy hizo muy mal – el elfo tenía las orejas caídas por las acusaciones que se hacia

-¿De qué hablas Topy? – Pregunto el rubio – hastiado

-El señor Harry Potter lo espera en el salón de té, amo Draco

-… - Draco solo miro al elfo que miraba su manos asustado, su madre fue la que lo saco del trance en el que quedo al escuchar el nombre del moreno – madre

-¿quieres que valla yo? – pregunto la mujer al ver la cara perturbada de su hijo

-No… yo iré, el traslador se activara pronto, cuídate – el rubio le sonrió a su madre, una sonrisa triste pudo ver Narcissa, ojala nunca hubiera pasado lo de hace veinte año, pero Harry aun hacía eco en su hijo y eso de cierta forma la asustaba y por otra le gustaba ya que sabía que Draco sufriría pero sabía que su Dragón aun amaba Harry Potter.

Harry miraba con añoranza y con cariño esa sala, en donde tantas veces estuvo junto a Draco y los demás

-Hace tiempo que no pisaba este salón de té, que recuerdos. ¿Cuánto habrá pasado? – Harry miraba todo el salón mientras se acercaba al ventanal y miraba los jardines de la mansión

-Veinte años Harry, hace veinte años que no pisas este salón – Draco entraba al salón haciendo con sus palabras que Harry se diera la vuelta

-Draco…

-¿Qué haces aquí?... – pregunto el rubio mirando serio al moreno

-¿Cómo es eso de que te vas a Francia? – pregunto molesto el moreno

-¿Voy por trabajo, no voy de vacaciones acaso Blaise no te lo dijo?

-Blaise solo me dijo que partes con Adrián en media hora más, ¿Qué pretendes con esto Draco?

-¿Qué?... ¿con Adrián?... – cuando el rubio escucho las palabras del moreno lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza fueron las mil formas de matar a Blaise y el ¿Por qué le dijo eso? en vez de decirle la verdad - mira no sé qué te habrá dicho ese inútil pero pronto se activa el traslador y tengo que partir – Draco se dio la vuelta para salir del salón pero fue detenido por la puerta que se cerro de golpe y por la voz del moreno, el cual estaba detrás de él – ¿Cuál es tu idea de andar encerrándome en todos lados?... ¿tienes algún problema con las puertas que las andas cerrando siempre? – dijo el rubio con burla, mirando al moreno

-¿Qué pretendes Draco?... si pretendías que tuviera celos de esa escoria de Adrián, te felicito, estoy celoso – reconoció el ojiverde tomando al rubio de uno de sus brazos y sorprendiendo al ojigris por sus palabras – me pone furioso verte con él, el ver cómo te coquetea por todo el ministerio – Harry lo miraba a los ojos mientras el otro, sorprendido miraba las esmeraldas del moreno - ¿Por qué le permites hacer eso?¿porque te vas ahora con él? – dijo derrotado Harry soltándolo y agachando la cabeza

-… - Draco lo miro alzo su mano para acariciar su cabeza pero se detuvo, aun no, no era el momento, tenía que olvidar primero – Yo no coqueteo con nadie Harry, si él lo hace es su problema – iba diciendo el rubio igual de serio mientras miraba al otro hombre que aún mantenía la cabeza gacha – aparte no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti, mi mujer está arriba durmiendo, mi padre muerto y a mi madre ya se las di. Puedes ser mi jefe pero no mi dueño, ahora abre la puerta

-Astoria no tiene nada que ver en esto, no la nombres – dijo el moreno, con voz adolorida

-¿Por qué? Es mi mujer, que tu ex anduviera retozando con medio Londres, no quiere decir que la mía sea igual – dijo el rubio con malicia, lo que produjo que el moreno lo mirara furioso y se acercara a él y lo acercara a su cuerpo por la cintura

-… … - el corazón del rubio estaba a mil y por la distancia del cuerpo del otro podía sentir como latía el de Harry – suél-tame

-No vallas… no con él

-Draco puso sus manos en el pecho de Harry y lo aparto suavemente de su cuerpo, mientras el otro lo miraba fijamente – no voy por placer a Francia, si quieres saber por qué pregúntale a Blaise _Alohomora – _apunto con su varita el rubio mientras abriendo la puerta

-… … - Harry lo miraba caminar hacia la puerta, sin ninguna palabra –Dra

-Cuida de nuestros hijos y familia… y por cierto tus celos siguen igual de encantadores que hace veinte años – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de costado antes de salir del salón, dejando al moreno en una pieza

-¡Draco!... – grito antes de salir detrás del rubio, pero con quien se encontró fue con Narcissa que iba hacia el salón de té

-Se fue…acaba de partir

-Señora Malfoy... buenas tardes – dijo el moreno sin mirar a la mujer frente a él

-Dime Narcissa, han pasado veinte años pero, aun te recuerdo como esos días, a pesar de ahora solo veo a tu copia por esta mansión - dijo la mujer con humor

-Albus… - Harry la miro y le sonrió – si el disfruta mucho venir a ver a Scorpius

-Y mucho más al parecer, Blaise me comento lo de hoy, la vinculación mágica que pretendía con tu hijo – dijo la mujer mirando las reacciones del otro

-Harry la miro sorprendido por sus palabras – bueno si Albus acepta y quiere de esa forma tan profunda a Scorpius yo no me opondré… nosotros hicimos lo mismo y a la misma edad – Harry mira a Narcissa que lo miro con cariño

-Los chicos son iguales a ustedes… ojala su amor perdure

-Ojala… Narcissa, yo… – Harry miro a la mujer frente a él que puso una mano en su mejilla

-Sé que lo amas Harry, solo dale tiempo. Las heridas aún están a pesar de los años

-Yo… duele – dijo el ojiverde mientras una lagrima solitaria caía por su mejilla

-Lo sé y el siente lo mismo pero su orgullo es más grande… pronto ya lo veras – Narcissa le sonrió – ahora ve y reza para que la vinculación sea perfecta

-lo será, son nuestros hijos después de todo – dijo el moreno son una sonrisa

-Está todo listo –Scorpius estaba en una de las habitaciones de Slytherin arreglando todo para esa noche. La instancia estaba con una sola cama llena de velas y un lugar especial para que ellos cenaran – creo que está listo ahora a esperar he ir a arreglarme – dijo el rubio antes de partir al baño

-¿Y tú no entras a dormir a tu cuarto? - pregunto el moreno al ver que Damián pasaba de largo la puerta de su habitación dejándolo a él parado frente a la habitación de Scorpius

-No, no quiero quedar traumado de por vida, aparte hoy prefiero dormir en la sala común quiero leer hasta tarde… te veo mañana en la mañana – dijo el castaño despidiéndose de su primo con un movimiento de su mano, dejando a un moreno más que intrigado por sus primeras palabras y por la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro

-Albus sin tocar la puerta comenzó a abrirla y lo primero que vio al hacerlo fue una habitación completamente distinta, llena de velas y una gran cama en el centro y una mesa con una cena y él de pie mirándolo – Scorpius ¿Qué?

-Hola Al… - Scorpius se acercó al moreno mientras este lo miraba aun sin creer lo que veía lo, Scorpius se veía hermoso con toda esa luz de velas iluminando su pelo y sus ojos grises, una combinación que solo mágica que solo él podía crear - te está esperando amor " Feliz Aniversario"

-"Feliz Aniversario Scorp" – respondió tomando su mano y acercándose al rubio para luego enredar sus brazos en su cuello y besarlo, enredando sus manos en las hebras rubias mientras él otros acariciaba la cintura de Albus y lo atraía a su cuerpo

-Scorp

-Albus… yo escúchame por favor – Scorpius se separó un momento de Albus y saco una pequeña caja de su túnica, tomo la mano derecha Albus y puso en su dedo índice un anillo con el símbolo del infinito

-Scorpius… - el chico miro su dedo y el anillo de plata – es hermoso

-Es tu regalo, así te amo hasta el infinito y para siempre, desde, desde el día en que nos conocimos esa navidad ¿lo recuerdas?

-Por supuesto ¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar? ¿La pasamos muy bien? – Respondió el moreno con una sonrisa – y yo también te amo Scorp

-Por eso quiero el vínculo

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Albus sin entender

-Quiero vincularme mágicamente a ti. Quiero que seas mi primero, quiero hacer el amor contigo, como lo hicieron nuestros padres hace veinte años – el rubio tocaba suavemente la mejilla del otro, causando todo tipo de sensaciones en el cuerpo del otro. Albus cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias, para luego sentir los labios del rubio que comenzaron a besar la boca de este.

Los besos comenzaros al inicio tímidos, primerizos, exploradores por el cuerpo de uno y de otro, cuerpos que buscaban la mayor superficie de contacto, piel sobre piel, labios contra labios, manos explorando y mesando los cabellos del otro.

A esa altura ambos Scorpius y Albus ya estaban en la cama, el rubio sobre le moreno besando toda la piel que dejaba al descubierto. Esa noche seria hermosa pensaba al mientras sentía las manos de Scorpius recorrer su cuerpo y el hacía lo mismo con el rubio

-Te amo Albus – dijo el rubio mirando los grises del rubio

-Yo también Scorpius – respondió el moreno

Scorpius sonrió y acarició el cuello con la nariz. Se abrazaron estrechamente, los cuerpos parecían encastrarse perfectos uno con el otro, como piezas de un rompecabezas.


	5. Capitulo 5- RecuerdosUn beso

Capítulo 5 – Desaparecidos… Recuerdos

Me duele hasta la vida saber,

que me olvidaste.

Pensar que ni desprecio merezco,

yo de ti.

Y sin embargo, sigues unido

a mi existencia.

Y si vivo cien años, cien años pienso en ti

Harry…

_El gran comedor estaba como nunca decorado para la ocasión, Navidad. El profesor Dumbledore decidió hacer este baile especial para la generación que pronto iría a su hogar y que pronto también sería el último antes de que todo se desatara_

_-¿Lo viste? – Ron se acercó a Harry mientras este se servía ponche en una de las mesas cercanas_

_-Harry lo miro – ¿A quién, a Zabini? No Ron no lo he visto – dijo el moreno haciendo a su amigo sonrojar _

_-No!... – Grito el pelirrojo – y cállate que te escuchara… te hablo de Nev - dijo mientras se acercaba al ojiverde y movía sus brazos_

_-… - Ron se acercó a su amigo el cual tomaba su ponche aun sin entender nada y le sonrió. Harry solo lo miro recordando cuando su amigo les confeso a él y a Hermione que se estaba sintiendo atraído por ese Slytherin castaño de ojos ámbar, confesión que trajo consigo una gran pelea con su amiga, ya que esta le saco en cara la de veces que la celó por el búlgaro Viktor Krum - ¿Por qué no te acercas a él? – pregunto el moreno con una ceja levantada y divertido_

_-No…no sé lo que pasa por su cabeza, aparte de que anda con Malfoy para todos lados, de lo que te venía a hablar era de Nev – dijo nuevamente el ojiazul mirando al centro del Gran salón – mira con quien esta_

_-El moreno cuando lo hizo solo sonrió, sabia de los gustos de Nev y de cuanto le gustaba ese castaño Sly – eso es bueno Ron, a Neville le gusta hace mucho ese chico – dijo Harry mirando a los dos chicos que bailaban_

_-Pero Harry ¿Theodore Nott? – exclamo el pelirrojo_

_-¿Blaise Zabini? – pregunto el moreno con burla hacia su amigo_

_-Es…_

_-No es distinto… sabes que a mí me trae de cabeza Draco Malfoy – Harry solo lo miro y le sonrió_

_-Estás loco ¿el hurón?... aun no sé cómo se te ocurrió fijarte en el – el pelirrojo miro a Harry devolviéndole la sonrisa_

_-Yo tampoco, pero así sucedió ahora anda y hace algo con ese castaño antes que te lo quiten - Harry se alejó de su amigo no sin antes empujarlo en dirección _

_-¡Harry! ¿Y tú? – Ron lo miro buscando alguna respuesta de lo que haría en ese minuto_

_-No hare nada… esperare… hasta que sea el momento – Harry se quedó solo mirando como el pelirrojo se acercaba a Blaise y comenzaban a conversar, riendo por la cara roja del primero_

_-Que divertido… _

_-Veo que nuestros amigos están un tanto ocupados – Una suave voz detrás de él lo hizo dar la vuelta, encontrándose con un rubio de ojos plata _

_-Dr… Draco – el moreno lo miro algo turbado por la presencia del chico ceca de el _

_-Hola… Potter – Draco con una ceja levantado lo miraba y le sonreía_

_-Hola…_

_-¿Vamos?… aquí hay mucha gente, te invito afuera – Draco lo miro con una sonrisa pícara la cual sonrojo al moreno. Comenzó a caminar fuera del gran comedor bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos y de sus respectivas parejas las cuales alentaron a Harry para que lo siguiera _

_-Que aburrido Potter, es navidad ¿no celebras nada? – Draco se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, ambos habían llegado a uno de los patios cerca del Gran Comedor desde donde aún se podía escuchar la música y la bulla de risas y voces_

_-No es mucho por lo que tenga que celebrar, menos ahora que estoy en todo esto – el moreno se acercó a Draco mientras este se sentaba en una de las bancas de ese patio_

_-Mmm… _

_-¿Saboreas algo?... – pregunto Harry divertido al ver la cara del rubio por su pregunta_

_-Chistoso… pero no, no lo hago… pero pretendo hacerlo pronto – dijo el rubio antes de acercarse lentamente al otro y tomar su rostro de sus mejillas suavemente para luego besarlo, lento y suave, saboreando los labios de aquel moreno. Cuando se separaron Draco junto su frente con la del moreno y miro sus ojos – ya lo saboree, lo vez_

_-… - Harry solo lo miraba, aun no se separaba de el – Draco eso_

_-Me gustas Harry Potter… sal conmigo – pidió el rubio separándose del otro para mirar al ojiverde_

_-… - Harry solo asintió ante su petición, recibiendo una gran sonrisa de parte del chico frente a él_

_Fin Flash Back_

_-_Oh… Draco – Harry estaba en su oficina con sus cabeza entre sus manos, los recuerdos del pasado aun lo asaltaban y lo perturbaban sobre todo ahora con el rubio tan cerca – te extraño tanto – sus pensamientos fueron cortados por unos golpes en la puerta, era Matt que entraba a la oficina

-¿Jefe?... con permiso – el castaño se asomó para luego entrar

-Matt… ¿qué pasa? – pregunto el moreno

-Jefe ya están todos en la reunión…

-Gracias Matt, voy en seguida – Harry rodeo su escritorio comenzó a arreglar sus cosas para salir de la oficina

-Jefe, Blaise quiere hablar con usted antes de que la reunión empiece

-¿Blaise?... y Draco – pregunto el moreno mientras se acercaba al chico

-Aun no llega señor… no ha habido noticias aun de la central de transportes, con permiso voy al salón – dijo este antes de separarse del ojiverde

-Harry lo vio salir… preocupado por la expresión de este y también por Draco. Un mes ha pasado y este ni siquiera se había reportado, ni un pie había puesto en Inglaterra - ¿Qué paso ahora? – dijo el moreno antes de ponerse de pie tomar su túnica de auror y salir hacia la oficina de Blaise, cuando llego a esta lo primero que vio fue al castaño revisando papeles y muy serio, más de lo normal – Hola Blaise

-Harry – el hombre levanto la vista y se puso en pie – hola ¿vienes del salón?

-No, me dijeron que te viniera a ver antes de ir para allá ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el moreno

-Hay malas noticias Harry – Blaise se acercó al ojiverde y le tendió los papeles que tenía en la mano

-¿Qué?...

-Lee

_1-.Héroes mágicos? _

_Ahora te dedicas a salvar vidas, un buen trabajo para un héroe como tu_

_Pero no te durara mucho _

_Pronto tu familia sufrirá lo mismo que has estado viendo en cada sala_

_de tu hospital_

_Ellos pagaran, y no podrás hacer nada, ni un solo dedo moverás._

_Protégete._

_ que apoyaron a la persona equivocada, serán los que paguen el precio_

_de su traición._

_Tu que fuiste siempre uno de los líderes de las serpientes_

_Ahora te dedicas a salvar vidas, pero serán las de tus hijos y sobrinos las que no podrás _

_Salvar._

_Cuídate porque si no es en este momento será en un futuro próximo._

_Cuídate._

_ sus hijos pagaran, tu que fuiste el héroe mágico_

_Hora como jefe de aurores, sabras lo que no es poder hacer nada por quienes amas_

_Cuídate y cuidalos Harry Potter_

_Ve con cuidado porque serán ellos, tu familia_

_La que pague_

_-_¿Qué es esto? – pregunto el moreno apenas recobro el habla

-La última carta que leíste llegó hace unos horas aquí, con un elfo que cuando la entrego murió, la segunda a la mansión ayer en la noche la recibió Ron, y con el elfo que la llevo paso lo mismo que hoy y la primera… - Blaise miro a Harry, para luego enterrar su cara en sus manos – la ultimo llego a San Mungo ayer en la tarde, va dirigida hacia el director de esta, el cual está aquí hoy, junto a su marido

-Harry esto fura de control, Ron tiene miedo y yo también – Blaise dejo caer una lágrima – es mi familia, son mis hijos, mis amogos, esto se nos está yendo de las manos Harry. ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? –pregunto mientras se secaba las lágrimas que ahora caían sin parar

-Blaise… - era la primera que lo veía así y se sentía tan impotente la saber que no se podía hacer nada, y más porque tenía que decirlo en voz alta – lo siento pero tú y yo sabemos que no se puede que en este minuto lo más seguro es que estén en Hogwarts

-¿Estás seguro? – las mansiones tienen protecciones

-Estoy seguro, sobre todo ahora que sé que estamos lidiando con mortifagos

-Blaise se quedó mirándolo un rato antes de ponerse en pie y caminar a tomar su túnica de auror – está bien, vamos a enfrentar a Theo

Al llegar al salón de conferencias el espectáculo que los recibió, fue a opinión de Harry bastante aterrador, aparte de los aurores de siempre estaban en el salón, el ministro, Hermione, el director de San Mungo Neville y su consorte, Theodore Nott

-Neville, que bueno verte – saludo el moreno

-Para nosotros no – el que contesto fue el hombre a su lado, un hombre que se apreciaba por ser implacable a la hora de protestar sobre todo en el Wizengamot cuando tenía que defender un caso o estar en contra de alguien – dime que puedes hacer algo

-Yo…

-Señor Nott… es algo complicado – el ministro hablo al ver que Harry no contestaba nada

-¡Como va a ser complicado! se trata de la seguridad de mi hija y ¿me dice que es complicado señor ministro?... contéstame Potter – exigió Theodore Nott

-Theo no se puede hacer nada… te responderé lo mismo que le dije a Ron a Draco y a Blaise, en este minuto Hogwarts es lo más seguro, cambiamos de Aurores siempre…

-¡Es mi familia la que está en peligro!... ¿¡y me dices que no hay nada que hacer!? Te exijo que hagas algo – grito y pidió el castaño golpeando la mesa

-Theo… - Neville o llamo, este estaba sentado a su lado –Theo tranquilízate

-¿¡Como pides que me tranquilice?!... si este bueno para nada ni se mueve para hacer algo

-¡Hey no me insultes?!... crees que no me duele, ¿o que no se por lo que estás pasando?… mis hijos también están ahí – grito Harry enfrentándose al otro

-No lo sabes… estás solo – dijo con saña Theo logrado que el otro hombre agachara su cabeza, sin saber que decirle o rebatirle

-Theo… - Blaise se acercó al hombre al cual abrazo – estamos haciendo lo que podemos

-¡No hacen lo suficiente!… - dijo el ojiazul antes de salir del salón, Harry solo se sentó – Señor ministro alguna novedad

-No Adrián aun no vuelve de Francia y Malfoy tampoco. Harry tienes que apresurar las cosas, esto se está poniendo muy peligroso, sobre todo ahora que las amenazas al parecer tiene destinatario y nombre de quienes serán los próximos

-Harry ¿y si los mandamos a Francia? allá estan Fleur y Bill – pregunto Neville, mientras los demás se miraban entre ellos sopesando la idea

-Harry solo lo miro mientras los demás lo miraban intrigados – yo…

-No se pueden ir a Francia – Draco entro al salón, haciendo que todos lo miraban preguntándose el porqué de su afirmación mientras se sentaba junto a Neville – Hola…

-Estas de vuelta… - Harry si dejar de mirar al rubio soltó esas palabras ante la mirada de todos los presentes

-Sí, lamento la demora… - se disculpó el ojiplata

-Dinos Draco… ¿Por qué no podemos mandar a los niños a Francia? ¿Cuál es el problema? –pregunto Ron impaciente

-El problema Ron, es este… - dijo mientras tiraba unas fotografías a la mesa y todos se estiraban parea tomarlas, quedando un silencia sepulcral en el salón al ver estas

-No puede ser

-Merlín bendito…

-…

-…

-Diversas fueron las expresiones… en ese minuto Theo entro nuevamente al salón y viendo el silencio solo se acercó a Nev, el cual aún no creía lo que veía pero en el momento en que vio las fotos solo miro enfadado al moreno, el cual tenía la cara enterrada en sus manos

-Esto esperabas no, ¡que destruyeran nuestro hogar! – Grito el castaño poniéndose de pie para alcanzar a Harry, tomarlo de las solapas de túnica, el cual solo se dejó hacer - ¡hace algo Harry Potter! sino yo mismo me encargare de eliminarte – con esa expresión solo logro dejar callados a los demás mientras sus amigos lo miraban y su esposo se levantaba para alcanzarlo

-Theo, amor tranquilo ¿sí?... – Nev hizo que soltara al moreno para luego refugiarse en sus brazos y pecho - todo estará bien los niños, nosotros, todo – Theo solo abrazo más a su esposo para luego sentarse junto a él y besar su cabeza

-Está destruida, la mansión de Francia ya no existe – Draco calmado miro a sus hermanos para luego dirigir la mirada a todos los demás. Blaise solo lo miro mientras abrazaba a su esposo

-¡Esta es una mierda! – exclamo de pronto exclamo de pronto el jefe de aurores, mientras golpeaba la mesa con sus manos – tenia las mejores protecciones mágicas, ¿Cómo?- pregunto el moreno hacia Draco

-No lo sé jefe, cando llegue allí para hospedarme la mansión ya estaba abajo, por eso me demore allá, tuve que organizarlo todo en Francia para traerme nuestras pertenencias a Inglaterra y dejar andando todo para las reparaciones

-¿pero que buscaban Draco? – pregunto Blaise

-No lo sé, no tengo idea

Todos estaban consternados, cada vez temían más por sus hijos y familia, el problema estaba en que las protecciones de la mansión de Francia eran las mismas de las mansiones aquí en Inglaterra, por lo tanto ni siquiera sus mansiones estaban a salvo, y eso les causaba impotencia, rabia hasta miedo por lo que les pudiera ocurrir.

-Señor ministro… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?... aumentamos las protecciones, dejamos a los niños allá, ¿Qué hacemos? – Harry se dirigió a Kingsley que solo escuchaba, miraba y sopesaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo en sus narices, ya no era solo la comunidad mágica la que estaba en peligro eran las familias de cada uno de los que estaba ahí, y de verdad que no sabía que hacer

-No hay nada que hacer Harry, solo nos queda alarmar a la comunidad, mejorar las protecciones en Hogwarts, esperar, rezar y continuar con las investigaciones. Yo hablare en cuanto pueda con los ministerios mágicos europeos para que hagan lo mismo que aquí, viendo que las victimas ya no solo inglesas, hablare con Alemania, Irlanda y Francia para que estén alerta y nos presten ayuda si es que la necesitamos. Pero por el momento la escuela es lo más seguro para los niños tanto suyos como para los demás – el ministro finalizo su discurso poniéndose de pie y despidiéndose de los demás para luego salir y dejando la misión para cada auror y persona que estuviera ahí que para la próxima reunión les comunicaría todo y que cualquier cosa nueva que sucediera se las comunicara enseguida.

-… - Harry solo lo vio salir pensando en la reacción de la comunidad cuando se les comunicara todo. Pero sobre todo con temor por su familia, ellos eran su mayor prioridad.

-Está bien… señores todos y cada uno de ustedes ya tiene una misión y están capacitados para llevarla a cabo. Cualquier cosa, cualquiera comuníquenmela, no quiero que vivamos una nueva guerra, menos ahora que por fin estábamos en paz – dijo antes de salir del salón dejando a todos hundidos en sus propios pensamientos sobre todo a aquellos que vivieron tan de cerca la última guerra mágica, veinte años eran pocos para olvidar los desastres que esta ocasiono. Harry no se fue directo a su oficina si no que fue a fumar un cigarro al balcón mientras los demás salían, fumar era algo que lo relajaba en demasía sobre todo ahora con lo que pasaba y con Draco de vuelta.

_Flash Back_

_-Juntos Draco, tus padres lo aceptaron y te juro que hare lo posible para que no te hagan daño, pero quédate a mi lado – el moreno estaba en la sala de menesteres mientras Draco lo miraba _

_-Pero y mis padres, ellos aún están en la Mansión y con el señor oscuro cerca, si él se llega a enterar de esto ¿sabes lo que les podría pasar? – Draco con lágrimas en los ojos miro las esmeraldas de Harry que solo mostraban determinación y amor _

-_Mi amor yo no dejaría que nada te ocurriera – dijo Harry acunando la cara de Draco, mientras el otro lo miraba – confía en mí, tanto tus padres como tu saldrán con bien de esto te lo prometo_

_-¿De verdad?... - Draco se aferró a su túnica sintiendo los latidos de Harry y su aroma, que tanta tranquilidad le daban_

_-De verdad… - respondió el moreno alcanzando los labios del otro _

_Fin Flash Back_

_-_Draco… - susurro el Harry, de verdad que lo extrañaba y ahora que el rubio se había desaparecido un mes más se daba cuenta de cuanto ansiaba tener al rubio cerca al rubio – ¿Qué hacer? Mi amor

-Potter…

-Theo luego de una larga conversación con sus hermanos y con su marido salió del salón para buscar el auror en jefe, no solo para conversar con sino para pedirle disculpas, Neville le reto mucho por como lo trato sobre todo por sus palabras

-Theo… hola, ¿vienes a golpearme? – pregunto el otro mirando al castaño

-No, solo a conversar un rato

-Mmm…

-Lo siento… no debería haber reaccionado así, pero…

-Te entiendo Theo… es mi familia por completo la que corre peligro… y tú también eres parte de ella, Neville es como un hermano para mí, también temo por ustedes – dijo el ojiverde mirando al otro

-… - Theo sorprendido solo le sonrió y agacho su cabeza – lo lamento de veras…sobre todo por las palabras que te dije, se cuánto sufres por Draco y…

-Eso es otra cosa, quizá tienes razón y no tengo a nadie… pero quiero arreglar las cosas, conquistar a Draco, recuperar lo que con artimañas sucias me fue arrebatado

-Lo se… por eso lo lamento, y en cuanto a Draco, no lo hagas sufrir de nuevo. Veinte años lleva cargando un matrimonio arreglado y sufriendo por ti, si quieres volver con él, sabes que yo y Blaise apoyaremos su decisión, pero también estaremos ahí para cuidarlo y para que no sufra nuevamente como lo ha hecho hasta ahora… cuídalo esta vez… valora la oportunidad que se está dando – Theo no quitaba la vista de encima de Harry viendo como el otro sonreía en agradecimiento y también con pena

-Esta vez no será como antes… te lo prometo – dijo el moreno antes de salir del balcón dejando al otro sumido en sus pensamientos

-Theo… - Neville lo llamo asustando a su consorte cuando lo hizo

-Mi amor… ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto el castaño

-Estará todo bien ¿no?

-¿Dudas ahora?… no eras tú el que me calmo hace un rato

-Temo por mi hija… ella no tendría que estar viviendo todo esto – dijo Neville mientras el otro lo abrazaba – no como nosotros

-Es Potter ¿no?... confiare en el – le dijo Theo mientras dejaba un beso suave en sus labios

Harry caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su oficina cuando lo vio, parado conversando con Blaise tan relajado y serio

-Te miran… - Blaise miro de reojo a Harry mientras Draco intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no levantar la mirada

-Cállate y sigue conversando conmigo

-Eres tan…

-Blaise… - Matt y Erick salían del salón ambos con sendas carpetas – Zabini necesitamos tu ayuda…

-Está bien… - Blaise miro a su amigo el cual solo se sentía nervioso ante la mirada de Harry, que sentía en su espalda – Te veo Draco… vamos chicos para ver en que puedo ser útil – mientras reía

-Estúpido… y recuerda nuestra ida a Hogwarts

-Okay… - Draco hizo el gesto de irse pero fue detenido por el moreno el cual lo tomo de un hombro para darlo de vuelta suavemente

-Draco…

-Jefe… ¿me necesita para algo? – pregunto el rubio dando la vuelta y encarando al moreno

-Sí, quería saber cómo te fue en Francia, como estaban las cosas por allá

-ya lo dije ¿o no me escucho? Deje en construcción la nueva mansión mientras las cosas me las traje todas

-¿Por qué no pediste ayuda?... hubiéramos ido enseguida – pregunto Harry sin dejar de mirar al otro

-Porque no la necesitaba… podía solo, aparte hubiesen sido una molestia para las cosas que estuve haciendo en Francia… - Draco dijo esto con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-¿Que?... – mil cosas pasaron por la cabeza ante las palabras del otro hombre y su sonrisa - tu no…

-¡Harry!... Draco – Ginny Weasley llegaba al lado de ellos mirando a su ex marido y al otro auror que la miraba con resentimiento y todos los sentimientos negativos que ella le provocaba

-Malfoy para ti, solo me llaman por mi nombre mi familia y mis amigos y tú no entras en ese rango – dijo el rubio molesto

-Lo siento… - la pelirroja solo le sonrió para luego dirigirse al moreno

-Necesito hablar contigo Harry – dijo la mujer mirando al otro

-estoy ocupado ahora Ginny… lo sien – cuando miro detrás de la mujer se dio cuenta que

Draco ya se había dado la vuelta para irse – ¡espera!

-Continua con tu mujer yo tengo que ir a la mansión a ver a mi madre para luego ir donde mi hijo… adiós – dijo el rubio antes de alejarse de ahí

-…

-Vamos Harry… escúchame

-¿Qué quieres Ginny? – pregunto el moreno

-Déjame participar en la investigación

-¿Qué?...

-Quiero ayudarlos… déjame hacerlo – pidió la chica tomando las manos de Harry – quiero salvar a mis hijos

-… - Harry solo la miro – tú estás loca… lo que está pasando es cosa de aurores y tú no tienes nada que hacer

-Pero Harry, se trata de mis hijos – alego la mujer

-Lo siento pero no tienes nada que hacer… ahora vete de aquí que tengo cosas que hacer, sigue jugando y mándale saludos a Smith

-¿De eso se trata?... ¿aun estas despechado por lo de Zacharias? – pregunto la mujer

-No… - Harry se acercó a ella – quiero recuperar lo que me arrebataste y esta investigación es demasiado peligrosa para ti, es cosa de aurores deja todo en mis manos

-¿Arrebatar?... está bien te dejare tranquilo, pero no creas que Malfoy – la chica puso mucho énfasis en el apellido – está sentado sin hacer nada… las malas lenguas dicen que no la paso nada de mal en Francia, un tal ¿Adrián Pucey?... todo el mes – la mujer le lanzo un beso mientras miraba la expresión afligida de su ex marido

-¿Madre?... – Draco entraba al salón donde Narcissa estaba sentada leyendo y sirviéndose un té – Madre que bueno verte

-Hijo… - Narcissa se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a Draco el cual acuno a su madre para luego mirarla los ojos – ho Draco te extrañe tanto ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien algo cansado pero… y Astoria ¿dónde está? – pregunto el rubio al no ver a su esposa gritando por su atraso

-Está durmiendo hijo… - respondió la mujer

-Que bueno, no tengo ganas de verla…

-Draco… - lo amonesto su madre

-¿Qué? Ya me encontré con gente desagradable en el ministerio… no quiero encontrármela a ella ahora

-Narcissa solo negó con la cabeza mientras el otro se acercaba a la puerta - ¿Dónde vas?... ¿te vas de nuevo?

-si iré al colegio… le dije a Scorpius que apenas llegar pasaría a verlo, Blaise me acompañara creo que tiene que ir a hablar con Damián, luego me vengo para acá, y pasaremos todo el día juntos ¿sí?

-Está bien… que bueno que estas aquí hijo te extrañe mucho

-Yo también madre, yo también

-Amo Draco señor - un elfo apareció en la puerta del salón, con cara de culpa y algo de miedo

-Topy… ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunto el rubio mirando a la criatura

-señor el Auror Harry Potter está aquí

-Draco miro al elfo y luego a su madre la cual solo apreciaba el rostro de su hijos - ¿quieres que valla yo? – pregunto Narcissa

-No… yo iré, Gracias Topy dile que enseguida voy – dijo el rubio hacia el elfo

-Draco…

-Estaré bien madre…- dijo antes de salir del salón

Harry miraba todo si bien había pasado muchas veces tiempo ahí, la última vez que vino fue para reclamarle a Draco y ahora…

-Jefe… que pasa falto algo por conversar, porque si no es así lamento decepcionarlo, porque voy de salida – Draco entro al salón y vio a Harry enfrente del vitral del salón. Harry solo se dio la vuelta y miro sus ojos

-Deja de decirme jefe… me llamo Harry

-Eres mi jefe… bueno voy apurado adiós - Draco dio la vuelta para irse cuando sitio que lo tomaban de una de sus muñecas

-¿Por qué te demoraste en Francia?... – pregunto el moreno

-Ya te lo dije, tenía que ver hubo problemas con la mansión y estaba en plena investigación

-Ginny…

-¿Que te dijo ahora tu mujercita? - pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa

-¡Respóndeme Draco! – pregunto Harry levantando la voz

-¡No tengo porque responderte nada! mi madre, mi hijo y mi esposa, ya saben las razones – dijo Draco mirando molesto al moreno y marcado muy bien la última palabra, quería poner celoso a Harry y al parecer por las miradas que le daba lo lograba con creces – con permiso Harry

-Al escuchar el apelativo de Astoria junto con su nombre en los labios de él, Harry solo atino a tomar de las muñecas a Draco y apresarlo entre su cuerpo y la pared- haciendo que el otro sorprendido lo mirara fijo a los ojos

-Dime ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto?... ¿te estas vengando? Porque si es así basta… Ginny te vio en Francia con Adrián… dime que no es cierto – pidió el moreno mirando a los plata de Draco, suplicando por que no fuera cierto lo que dijo la mujer

-… - Draco solo miro las esmeraldas – es cierto… Salí con él, cene con él, conversamos

-aunque me fastidie estas casado

-Pero eso no me castra… suéltame y dile a tu mujer que no me siga espiando, deje de ser su problema hace veinte años ¿o no?

-Harry solo lo miro, apoyo su frente en el pecho del otro hombre mientras este solo trataba de normalizar su respiración – ella no es mi mujer – dijo con un hilo de voz - No me hagas esto… por favor – pidió afligido el moreno

-No te hago nada… yo no te debo explicaciones… solo a mi familia - Draco trato de zafarse del agarre del otro, pero cuando vio que Harry levantaba su cabeza se quedó quieto

-Te amo, y ni veinticinco años hacen que eso cambie – dijo el moreno antes de acercarse al otro y besarlo, solo que esta vez Draco cuando vio sus ojos y la expresión de su rostro no atino a correr la cara para evitar el beso

Draco al principio no participo nada en ese danzar de labios pero a medida que Harry levantaba sus manos, lo soltaba y acariciaba sus mejillas comenzó a participar, fue un beso suave y apasionado, de dos hombres que se añoraban de una forma dolorosa, un danzar de labios y caricias que solo le hizo recordar a ambos cuanto se amaban, solo que cuando se separaron para tomar un poco de aire Draco suavemente aparto al moreno y se dejó caer apoyado en la pared

-¿Draco? – llamo el moreno al ver a Draco tan perturbado y adolorido

-Vete de aquí… por favor – pidió el rubio sin mirar al otro, mientras tocaba sus labios

-…

-¡Vete!... – grito el Draco

-… - Harry solo lo miro y sin mirar atrás salió del salón…


End file.
